Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf
by BerenEdain
Summary: A lone wolf roams the frozen tundra of the North. Driven from his home with the threat of being killed he must put his emotions and past behind him to survive. Come on a journey of adventure, romance and tragedy. Multiple OC's, Garth-lovers beware! You have been warned! Story is almost complete just finalizing chapters before publish. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Reflection

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(Author's Note: Hi all A&O lovers! This is my first story I have made on this website. In the past I have read lots of different fan-fiction stories from Alpha & Omega to Halo and Mass Effect to cross overs. I have always enjoyed the stories people create but I couldn't help but be disappointed to find the trend of stories never getting completed and forgotten even though they had such good ideas! My story won't suffer from that problem as I have almost completed it at over 30,000 words long. This chapter is a teaser for what is to come. Warning! This story is rated M for a reason I can be quite detailed in my descriptions sometimes and their will be lemons in later chapters.** **All characters from Alpha & Omega belong to Lionsgate and Crest Animation Productions. All OC's belong to me.** **Enjoy!**

Prologue: Reflection

It was winter. The autumn leaves had fallen being swallowed up by the frozen wasteland that now encased this once beautiful and colourful land. The trees, stood like skeletons as though they had clawed their way out of the snow before being paralyzed in the sub-zero temperatures. There was no food at this time of the year. Most prey had done the smart thing and hidden away in their shelters sleeping through the harsh winter months, safe from harm. But not me, I was out on the hunt for the chance of a small morsel I could get my claws in to, to keep my belly full and my thirst quenched.

I continued on my path following the faint scent that hadn't been dispersed by the harsh climate. Clearly someone must be looking out for me in this unforgiving place. Keeping my pace steady I let the biting wind rush through by black and grey fur to focus on my task. My ears pricked up as I stopped to take in the sounds of the landscape.

Silence. Not even a bird, just the slow creaking of the trees in the wind.

My pace quickened, staying low to the ground the cold surface taking the air out of me as it rushed up to meet my body sucking the heat from me. I forced myself not to shudder, I had to stay focused I had been tracking my target for over an hour now and my stomach rumbled with anticipation.

Finally, there it was, a small rabbit sitting unsuspectingly in the snow nibbling on the husks of grass that even for him couldn't have been very appetizing. Beggars can't be choosers but my survival instincts screamed that anything now was fair game. Crouching low to the ground I approached my prey. Eyes icy blue and locked in blood lust. I burst towards my prey and almost before it had started it ended. The rabbit's eyes open wide frozen in shock as though he was still coming to terms with his death. I admired my kill. After a couple of months I had mastered the art of the hunt using the glistening white snow as my canvas, my sharpened claws and fangs as my brush and the deep red of blood as my paint.

As I consumed the still warm body of the rabbit letting the blood trickle down my sharp fangs I decided to take the rest of today's quarry back to the den. If I had learnt anything in my time out here it was to be prepared for anything. This wasn't the bountiful and prosperous land of Jasper Park. This was hell. No that's not right… it's too god damn cold! On the way back to my den I reflected on my past I had come a long way in both distance and character but I still missed my pup-hood and my friends. I took comfort in the fact that under this cold hard exterior deep down somewhere… I was still that fun-loving omega even though I knew my wolf (people) skills were definitely out of practice. I am completely alone out here but I can't go back to where I came from.

But, I miss Salty, Shakey and Mooch and- no stop it! Don't think about her you know you are going to be even more miserable if those thoughts come back now.

Garth made it quite clear. Ugh, Garth the mere mention of his name makes me unintentionally release a deep guttural growl. I used to be a weakling in comparison to him. But not now, now I am strong and menacing the land I roam through now has shaped me in to something that makes other wolves give me a wide berth. Though unlike Garth, I didn't do this for my own narcissistic pleasure I became confident in mind and powerful in body for survival. My name is Humphrey and I am a lone wolf.


	2. Chapter 1: The world comes crashing down

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**Authors Note: Hey people! 1st chapter is ready to go, my chapters tend to be quite short but they will get longer as the story progresses. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The world comes shattering down.

Two months before Prologue

"Married? Y-you're getting married?"

"Yes um- isn't it great? No more fighting during hunts. No more scraps and bones at dinner time. We are going to unite the packs."

And just like that she was gone. Swallowed up by the hustle and bustle of her female admirers. Humphrey was lost. He just stood there motionless not sure of what to do. His day was just perfect and before he knew it his entire world had come crashing down. As he stood there in a now empty valley reality decided to hit him like a train.

_"How could I have been so stupid? I was so caught up in what could have been! This would never work! She's an alpha! I am an omega!" _His internal struggle was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Humphrey! You coming to the celebration." Salty said.

"Looks like there is going to be a big party!" Shakey said.

"And we can provide the entertainment!" Mooch said.

"No guys. Thanks but I've got to-um. I-I'll see you later." Humphrey said before sprinting off to the woods to his den.

"What's up with him?" Mooch said. Confused on why their fun-loving omega leader was acting so strange.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead I'll meet you later. I'll go and see if I can't drag Humphrey out. I'm sure I can bring him around." Salty said. Knowing that Humphrey was one of his best friends and the trio was hopeless without their leader around. He pursued Humphrey to see why he seemed so down, while Mooch and Shakey went off to the celebration.

Upon entering Humphrey's den he heard quiet sobs coming from the far corner. It was dark but he could still see the silhouette of blackish-bluish fur that was Humphrey.

"Humphrey? Are you-"

"Go away Salty! I just want to be alone right now."

"Don't give me that dude. Tell me what's bothering you? Was it being captured by the humans?"

Humphrey shook his head.

"Then what?" Humphrey got lower to the ground and curled up so he didn't have to look at his friend when he had to admit the truth.

"K-Kate"

"What about her?"

"I-I-I think… I love her." Humphrey said shivering from the state he was in and almost gasping for air as he tried to collect himself.

Salty was stunned. He knew that Humphrey liked Kate but he didn't know he cared about her _this _much.

"But Humphrey, pack law say-"

"I know what the damn law says!" Humphrey roared spinning quickly and getting up close in Salty's face; his icy blue burning eyes pinning Salty to the spot as fresh tears started to flood out.

"I'm- I'm sorry Salty. I didn't mean to snap at you." Humphrey said as he walked back guiltily into the corner from whence he came.

"It's fine buddy. I understand you're upset. I'll go." Salty's features softening as he decided to quickly pat his friend on the shoulder before making his way out of the den. As he reached the entrance Humphrey called out to him.

"Salty, you won't tell anyone about this will you?" Humphrey said his eyes pleading.

"No."

"Good and… thanks" Salty smiled at this understandingly before replying "Anytime buddy." before disappearing off into the night.

Humphrey stared at the entrance to the den for a few more seconds before falling into a deep sleep.

Little did he know was that Candu, a well-known alpha in the western pack who was friends with Garth had heard the whole exchange between Humphrey and Salty. He grinned wickedly before chuckling to himself "Can't wait until Garth hears about this!"

**_The next day_**

Humphrey woke early to hear the birds chirping and the den being basked in golden light from the rising sun. He got up stretching his legs feeling the bones in his body grind and click as he loosened up and padded out of his den. He approached the day with new focus and strengthened resolve. "_Kate and I would never work in a relationship. But we are still friends at least and maybe I can get to know Garth a bit better." _Humphrey made his way to the river as his throat was still hoarse from the incident the night before. Unbeknownst to him was that he was being followed.

As Humphrey lapped up the cool refreshing water he heard paw steps behind him and turned to find Garth, Candu and a couple of eastern wolves he wasn't familiar with.

Garth took a step forward his large build made Humphrey feel small and insignificant in comparison to this big alpha that seemed to tower over him.

"Hey, you're that coyote aren't you?" Candu and the other snickered at Garth's comment.

Humphrey hated that name but he decided to play nice and replied "Yep. That's me, though my real name is Humphrey."

Garth smiled almost uninterested but quickly masked his expression "Oh right. Sorry. I am getting bit overwhelmed by all these names I have to remember. After all, soon Kate and I will be mates and it is a lot of responsibility as pack leader." Garth stood proudly looking out across the river but quickly glanced at Humphrey to see him staring at the floor shifting uncomfortably. Smiling, Garth continued.

"You're an omega right?"

"Yes." Humphrey replied uncomfortably.

"Good, I'm probably going to need someone with your… talents. To look after the pups when the time comes."

Humphrey looked up surprised "Wha-" but was quickly cut off by Garth who knew he was close to getting his goal.

"Not that it will be long, after all what female would resist all of this." Garth said gesturing to all of his body. "Kate is a good specimen I'm sure she will make a fantastic mate." Garth glanced over to Humphrey who was glaring angrily at him.

Garth grinned and then said "But you'd know all about that wouldn't you coyote? Salty told me about what you said."

Humphrey sat slack jawed not believing the words that were coming out of Garth's mouth.

Garth turned on Humphrey now glaring at him. Humphrey started unconsciously backing away while the other wolves started to follow Garths lead.

"Do you know what happens when coyotes come into our territory?"

Humphreys eyes widened in fear knowing full well what Garth meant as the wolves in front of him raised their hackles while he ran for his life towards the woods. Garth and the small pack charged after him biting at his heels.

Humphrey was absolutely terrified, he didn't care where he was going he just needed to get away from Garth and as fast as possible. He made a quick turn trying to break away from his attackers. This was the worst mistake as Humphrey ran straight into Garth's waiting claws. Garth stuck Humphrey hard across his muzzle leaving three cuts in his face.

Humphrey squealed in pain as his face burned and blood flowed out of the scratches in his face, the cuts were deep and it took a moment for Humphrey's vision to return. Garth and his pack stood over the cowering form of Humphrey, Garth wiping his bloodied claw on Humphrey's shuddering flank; removing the ripped flesh that had stuck to it.

"Let that be a warning to you coyote. I don't want to see you in this territory again. You stay away from here and my girl! All you will have a lot more to worry about than a few little cuts." His group emphasizing his point by growling and snapping at Humphrey.

"Run along coyote before I change my mind and kill you now."

Humphrey didn't need to be told twice and bolted for the edge of the territory while Garth and his pack watched him go laughing at Humphrey's retreating figure as he disappeared over the rise of a hill.

It was late but Humphrey wasn't stopping for anyone or anything he just kept running; tears still pouring out of his eyes as he pushed through the trees and bracken. Suddenly he stopped and a new emotion for Humphrey bubbled to the surface. Anger.

Salty, Shakey and Mooch were having a great time out in the woods at night playing berry ball a game they had invented where a berry was thrown between team members and the berry wasn't allowed to touch the ground. It was even harder because it was dark that it just ended up being a mess but fun none the less. Suddenly, a grey blur knocked Salty to the ground. Salty was terrified of this new wolf snarling at him until it spoke and it made him even more scared.

"YOU! I trusted you!" Humphrey's voice was laced with venom; blood dripping of his muzzle and onto Salty's startled face.

"Humphrey? What are you talking about?! And what happened to your face?!"

Humphrey grinned but not a happy grin. No this one burned right through Salty while Mooch and Shakey looked on utterly confused and scared. "Oh you don't know do you? You couldn't keep a promise could you? You bastard!"

At that point Mooch had had enough and pushed Humphrey off Salty using his superior weight. Humphrey tried to get at Salty but Mooch wouldn't let him past.

"I am telling you Humphrey I didn't tell anyone not even Mooch or Shakey. I promised!"

Humphrey laughed a twisted laugh at that, as he was trying to force himself not to cry but his sheer anger made his pitch heighten and tears flow as he recounted his situation to them with Garth as he paced in front of Mooch.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Humphrey! I swear!" Salty pleaded.

"It doesn't matter now the damage is already done. I can't stay here anymore. I got to go. Don't try and follow me." Humphrey said as he turned to leave.

"Humphrey! Please wait! I'm sorry!" Salty knew he hadn't done anything wrong but he called out to Humphrey in desperation to keep his best friend from leaving. Mooch and Shakey also called after him but it was too late. Humphrey had gone.

Tears started coming out of all three omega wolves as soon as their friend disappeared. Shakey then asked.

"W-What are we going to do now?"

Salty paused wiping his best friend's blood off his face before an idea struck him. "The only thing we can do, we tell Kate the truth and tell her what Garth really is."


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 2: The Wedding

It had been a few days since they got back from Idaho and today was the big day when Kate would have to marry Garth. Kate knew that Garth would be perfect marriage material after all just like Humphrey said he was an alphas alpha. But, for some reason the closer and closer to the start of the wedding Kate thought more about Humphrey than Garth. Sure Garth was nice at face value he was extremely athletic and had bright green eyes and would probably be a very good pack leader. But he lacked the fun in his personality and energy that Humphrey displayed. Kate sighed she knew Humphrey liked her but this was about responsibility and due to pack law it would never work out. Now that she thinks about it she hadn't seen Humphrey ever since they got back from Idaho he was probably off with his funny group of omega friends. She smiled at that. You could always count on an omega to make you laugh.

Walking into her parents den it seemed to be utter chaos with her mum Eve tearing up the place stressing about her eldest daughter getting married. Winston her dad stood trying to calm down his wife but so far it didn't seem to be working. Lily was sitting on the ground reminiscing about howling with Garth. Kate thought that odd at first but Lily assured Kate that it was all business with Barf (as she suddenly started calling him) and even though he was better than he was he didn't howl from the heart. Lily sighed telling perhaps Kate could help out with that part. Kate cringed internally at that it was clear to her that Lily fancied Garth but no matter how forward Lily was Garth was clear that he had no interest in an omega.

Just then Salty, Shakey and Mooch barrelled into the den. Lilly and Kate stated laughing and then laughed even more when Eve tried to chase them out the den. But, there was something wrong Salty looked upset and so did the other two which immediately replaced the smiling face of Kate with one of concern.

"Err- Kate could we talk to you a second?"

"Of course"

"In private"

Kate smiled to her mother "I will be back in a minute"

"Be quick the wedding starts in 10 minutes! We can't keep the Eastern wolves waiting this time!" Eve called after her.

As soon as they were outside Kate asked "So what's this about Salty?"

"Humphrey's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Salty then took a deep breath and told Kate about what Garth had done. As Salty told Kate about the big claw marks on Humphreys face. Kate's amber eyes had ignited and shouted.

"Why?! Why would he do that to Humphrey?!"

"Humphrey said he-he said he loved you."

Kate was shocked by this news and a single tear dropped from her eye. Her expression then soon turned to rage as she thought about the boastfulness Garth had displayed just to get a rise out of Humphrey. The way he talked about having pups with her, the way he talked about her as some object he could claim. Now Kate saw who Garth truly was.

"Thanks guys for telling me this. Excuse me; I have got to go do something."

Garth waited on the stone slab for his future bride to arrive and sat on his haunches sticking his chest out in pride partly because of the occasion and also to grab the attention of the female members of the audience. He knew that he was marrying Kate but that was just the official story. As pack leader he would be able to have as many mates as he wanted as long as he was discrete of course. Garth smiled as he saw his bride walking up to the stone slab. Except she was walking a lot quicker than he expected. _"She is probably just eager" _Garth thought and grinned as his bride drew closer and closer.

Garth's smile was wiped cleanly off his face as he saw the glare in her eyes that seemed to burn right through him.

"Kat-AHHH!" A gasp from the audience came as Kate lunged at Garth blowing a deep cut across Garth's face from his left ear to the right side of his jaw. Blood seeping from his wound Garth struggled to find words.

"Y-You BITCH! H-How dare you!" Garth peered into a nearby puddle and his voice went a few octaves higher as he saw the sight that met him "M-My face! What have you done to my gorgeous face?!"

Kate smirked at Garth simply saying "Payback." Kate turned and walked off the stone slab back to where she came as gasps and whispers continued from the audience while Garth called after her.

"It's the coyote isn't it? Am I not good enough for you?! Most girls would love to marry me! Why not you?"

Kate turned and glaring at Garth said "Clearly 'most girls' are too dumb to see you for what you are: a vain narcissistic prick!" Kate growled.

The audience gasped again as some adults covered the ears of the pups as the exchange raged on until finally Kate turned her back on Garth's gaping face. As Kate had destroyed him verbally he continued to shout after her "Nobody talks to me like that!" but Kate ignored him and continued on her journey back to the den.

**_Later…_**

Tony and Winston were in a state of shock they weren't sure what to do now but they knew that solving the pack problem would have to happen soon.

"We have to do something Winston. My son has made it quite clear to me he doesn't want to marry Kate or as he puts it a maniac and after their little spat in the valley I'm inclined to agree with him."

Winston growled. "My daughter isn't crazy and I know she would only do something like this for good reason. I'll talk to her and see what she says. In the meantime I am happy to see if we can find a solution that doesn't involve marriage…"

**_That night_**

"That was a little extreme don't you think?"

"No it wasn't Dad, I found out what Garth really is, he didn't care about our marriage or me he just wanted to be more popular."

"Yes, he seemed very boastful of himself but maybe that was because he was angry about the fact he now has a massive gash across his face."

"That was simply payback for what he did to Humphrey."

"Humphrey? I haven't seen him in days what happened?" Winston said his face growing more concerned.

"Garth chased him away giving him a three clawed gash across his face. Garth should count himself lucky. Garth said that Humphrey didn't belong in his territory and talked about me like I was… like I was an object to him"

Winston growled loudly. "It seems I need to have a few words with Garth." Winston said in a deep stern tone. "But one thing just doesn't add up why would Garth attack Humphrey in the first place?"

Tears started to stream down Kate's face as she said "Humphrey loves me."

Winston's eyes widened in shock he knew his favourite omega and his daughter were friends but not in love.

"And-and I love him too."

Winston brought Kate into an embrace as she wept but then she moved away from her dad and said "I need to go after Humphrey! I need to find him!"

"Wait! Wait. Kate you can go looking for Humphrey in the morning. You are good tracker and an excellent alpha but you won't get far if you're in a state like this. Rest and recover. I am sure you will find him and bring him home to us."

"Ok Dad." Kate said in a sorrowful voice.

"Hey, if it helps you have my blessing." Winston said smiling at Kate while she looked first in surprise before smiling broadly at her father and embracing him once again.

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's go get some rest."


	4. Chapter 3: I'm just an omega

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**Author's Note: Hey people! New chapter done. Please favourite, follow and review it gives me an incentive to churn out chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I'm just an omega.

Humphrey had travelled quite far by now. He got to the train tracks and decided to go North rather than South. He needed to get away from everything that would bring back memories. Idaho was out of the question.

Sitting at the door of one of the train cars he listened to the slow but steady chug of the train. Staring out to the distant horizon; trees and roads blurred past him as he continued on a quest to nowhere.

He had been travelling on the train for a couple of days now and decided this was the best time to go and find a den and settle. He jumped of the train and looked around the area he was in. It was the end of autumn and the trees were starting to lose their leaves.

_"I really picked the best time of year to become a lone wolf" _Humphrey sighed to himself.

He trod through the woods before entering a clearing. At this point Humphrey was confused.

"I wish I had listened more to what Alphas did and then maybe I would have a chance." He said to no one in particular. There was no one about only the sound of birds chirping in the trees. He didn't expect an answer. But he had to think of something soon so he would be able to survive in this new foreign land. Humphrey thought to himself what the first step would be. "_Aha a den! I will need a den if I want to sleep somewhere warm tonight." _It would make a difference after all from the cold steel of a train car that was for sure.

Humphrey had been wandering aimlessly around the forest for a few hours before he found a suitable den. It wasn't much but a hole at the bottom of a tree. It was a bit cramped at first bit with a bit of digging Humphrey had made it quite cosy just for him. He now thought what would come next "_Hmm what do I need now?" _A strange rumbling noise came from inside the den. For a second, Humphrey was scared that there was still an occupant further back in his den he hadn't noticed. A second later he mentally kicked himself for not noticing his own stomach rumbling. _"I guess food is what I need. Heh."_

Humphrey was just walking away from the den when he stopped in his tracks and realised that he had to do something. He cringed and felt awkward all of sudden. Usually omegas didn't have to worry about marking the territory, a task omegas happily let the alphas volunteer for. He never felt so stupid in his entire life. He knew no one was around to see him but he kept looking around to see that he was alone half expecting a wolf to jump out at him at any moment and shout "_Surprise!"_

Happy that he had successfully done the deed he moved on to see if he could find some food and water.

Humphrey had found a water source with relative ease. Using his sensitive hearing he was quickly able to find running water and quench his thirst. The cool liquid trickled down his throat and Humphrey thought to himself "_When did water ever taste this good!" _Realising that he needed to get some food now he strode off with a bit of a spring in his step as right now everything was going great.

He knew he had spoken too soon. He had forgotten the most important thing that alphas do and only when he stood in front of a herd of grazing caribou did he realise what it was. Hunting. _"I probably shouldn't have made fun of the alphas; I clearly have my work cut out." _Deciding that trying to tackle a caribou solo wasn't the best idea for beginners he decided that perhaps a rabbit would be easier. Humphrey looked around the forest for any rabbits that happened to be out grazing on the grass. When he found one he tried to remember what Kate did when he saw her hunting. He lied low to the ground just above it and even then that was hard. _My leg muscles aren't that strong! Kate made it look so easy! This hurts way too much! _His body was shouting at him to stand up and loosen off but he kept low. He lunged for the rabbit but had misplaced his step and fell just short of his prey that ran squealing back to its burrow.

Humphrey tried a few stealth techniques and lunges to practise on rabbits but it was getting late and he knew he had to eat something soon. Then it hit him. _All this time I have been trying to be an alpha when I'm not. I'm just an omega. But maybe, this omega can come up with a way to surprise his prey with unconventional tactics!"_

A rabbit had a close shave with a wolf, luckily his speed allowed him to escape back to the burrow. It had been a while before he had gone back out so he decided to quickly go and check the coast was clear. When it was, he let out a sigh of relief before pottering up to the patch of grass he was grazing on previously. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then everything went black.

"Yes! I did it! Ha-ha! Air assassination bitch! You never saw me coming!" Humphrey smiled with glee at his first kill. He had climbed a tree and waited for the rabbit to leave the burrow and then he pounced. In the past he was never a violent or competitive person but suddenly a streak of those emotions flowed through him and picking up his kill he made his way back to his cosy den.

**Author's Note: I really liked this chapter as I wanted to give context to Humphrey's development as a lone wolf and I didn't need a long chapter to show the change. **  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A strange wolf

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New chapter here this one a lot longer. Hope you enjoy it! Please give me a review, fav or follow it leaves me with a warm fuzzy feeling inside! :') **

Chapter 4: A strange wolf.

Kate had finally been able to get on the trail for Humphrey, after a lot of politics with Tony and Winston (with a complete absence of Garth refusing to show his face). Kate was now able to go looking for the wolf she dearly loved. Humphrey had been missing for over a month now and Kate was getting scared, worried and depressed that she would never find him. She had searched the surrounding territories for any sign but then she decided to set her sights further afield. She had set off on a train to Idaho knowing that if Humphrey was to go anywhere it was somewhere familiar like Idaho. She had been on a train for a day and a half and was now approaching a familiar stop. She jumped off the train into Sawtooth National Forest, bidding her own silent farewell to the Canadian express. Kate went out on her task to find Humphrey. It was early winter now and the ground was covered in a thin layer of frost. The cold weather was unforgiving and Kate decided to find a den quickly. Once she had found a suitable den she went on the hunt for some caribou. Kate was built for speed; her long slender body making it easy for her to outpace most wolves and occasionally caribou themselves for short periods. Kate made short work of a caribou calf, creeping up to it hiding in the brush the calf never saw what hit it. Kate lunged out clamping down hard on the calf's jugular it died quickly and the rest of the herd knew they could do nothing but flee from the scene.

As Kate ate her fill in the den she had found, she settled down and went to sleep knowing that in the morning she would start her search for Humphrey.

**_The next day_**

Kate rose early in the morning the low lying winter sun burst through the entrance of her den blinding her. She wandered out into the meadow to try and find a spring or river. As she strolled a long she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the landscape, something Humphrey taught her to appreciate _"You have got to live in the present moment. Don't worry about the future. The here and now is all that matters." He said. What a romantic_. Kate giggled to herself as she saw rays of golden light break through the barrier of trees creating long spectral shadows across the glistening snow; the sun rising made the morning mist glow with warmth.

After looking for a few hours with not even a hint to where Humphrey was or his scent she knew she needed to find some food she had already had the leftovers for breakfast. But she needed to develop her focus and concentrate on how to find Humphrey through what she enjoyed most. Hunting.

Kate was in position on an adolescent caribou that had no idea she was there. She went for the neck and clamped down on… air. What? That can't be right. Flying through the air she managed to land on all fours and spun round to find a well-built black furred male wolf with golden eyes and a bloodied mouth smiling at her with the caribou in front of his forelegs.

"Hi" This new strange wolf said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate asked angrily.

"I-um-sorry?" The dark furred wolf tilted his head in confusion.

"That was my kill; no one takes my kill away from me." Kate stated matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps, it was because I was faster?" The dark furred wolf said smugly but instantly dropped that expression as Kate glared daggers at him.

"I-uh-I mean you're welcome to share if you want." The dark furred wolf smiled at Kate hopefully.

Kate rolled her eyes "Suddenly I've lost my appetite." She turned to leave only to find the golden eyed wolf staring back at her with his same hopeful smile. "_He moves fast I'll give him that."_

"Please don't go. It's not very often I get to meet other wolves. I'm sorry I 'stole' your kill but I'd love to have some company." As the dark furred wolf finished he tucked his tail between his legs and looking up to Kate giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

At first all Kate could think was here is this well-built alpha wolf being submissive to me a mere female he just met was the funniest thing ever. Her second thought was a collective chorus of _"Awww" _sounds resonating inside her head. She gave in and her expression softened.

"Alright I guess I have some time free, my names Kate. What's yours?" The black wolf leapt up again so he was now sitting back on his haunches.

"Leo. So where you from I don't think I've seen you before?" Leo said before grinning at Kate and adding "To be honest though I think I would have remembered." He winked.

Kate laughs nervously at that as she feels heat rising on her cheeks. She thought she was subtle but when she looked up to see Leo smiling broader stifling a laugh she realised she had utterly failed to mask it. She decided to get back on topic.

"I-uh-I'm from Jasper Park."

Leo's eyes widened with surprise "Jasper Park? That's miles away why you all the way out here?"

"I'm looking for someone." Kate said.

"Oh? How mysterious, this sounds like a good story why don't we head back to my den we can share the caribou and our stories with each other" Leo said as I went to grab the caribou.

Kate was a bit apprehensive of this new stranger at first but he seemed to have a happy, energetic personality that made her wonder how this gentle wolf could even take down a caribou.

Leo could see that Kate was having an internal struggle and understood but tried to lighten the mood by dropping the caribou and calling out.

"I don't bite, I promise" then jokingly stuck his fangs out and pulling a silly face.

Kate laughed and concluded her struggle and she quickly followed Leo to his den.

Leo's den was beautiful to say the least; the rooms were small though _"I guess you don't need much if you are a lone wolf."_ Kate thought. He had worked away the dirt in one room from the walls where quartz and gems seemed to glow from a small opening in the top where light streamed through and lit the room up. The other rooms were also quite cosy with different areas for gathering bones and sleeping areas. What surprised Kate the most was how tidy it was.

Leo knew what Kate was thinking and then said "When you're out here by yourself you find there isn't much to do apart from maintain yourself and your den so I add a few touches here and there." Leo talked admiring his own work and letting out a laugh at Kate's wide eyed expression.

"Your den is amazing!" Kate exclaimed

"Thanks. So… where were we? Ah yes so you're from Jasper Park in search of someone." Leo said digging into his caribou while offering Kate some of the better flank of meat.

Kate was astonished at his kindness but kept with the story. "Yes, I am in search of wolf named Humphrey. He has black and grey fur and icy blue eyes and he's an omega."

Leo was surprised at this "An omega? You don't normally see them going far from the pack."

Kate looked up at Leo and told him all about Humphrey being chased off by Garth and the injury Humphrey got from him.

She then went onto tell him about when she learned what happened and how she responded. Leo roared with laughter almost making Kate jump as he had been listening intently beforehand being silent. "Ha-ha wow! Kate you must really care about this Humphrey if you did that." Leo said wiping a tear from his eye.

Kate blushed forgetting she left that bit out. "Yes, he loves me and I love him back but he doesn't know that I do."

Leo frowned as though he was thinking of something "So, this is why you're here in Idaho. Well I'm sorry but I don't think I have seen him here."

Kate heart sank.

"But- I know someone who might. It will have to wait till tomorrow and it's getting late and I haven't even said my side yet." Leo said feigning hurt.

Kate smiled and shook her head. It was strange. This alpha seemed to have the personality of an omega. I guess being out here you can get very lonely.

"So as you know my names Leo." Leo began almost as though he was being interviewed to join a new pack "I am from Yellowstone National Park and I have been living here for a whole year now. After I was- well… banished from my home."

Kate knew normally lone wolves existed due to something happening in their past where they left the pack it was rare to find wolves who did it voluntarily "What happened?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably under Kate's gaze before speaking "You know what I'll-um tell you all about it tomorrow when we try to find Humphrey. Ok."

_"Clearly I struck a nerve." _Kate thought but decided to drop the subject she nodded thinking her voice would betray her curiosity.

"We should probably get some rest it's getting late. Oh you've got-"Leo gestured with his paw to his own face.

Kate didn't follow what Leo meant and tilted her head in confusion.

Leo then got up letting out a chuckle as he approached Kate. Kate wasn't sure what he was doing until he was standing above her he leaned down; Kate was almost transfixed by his deep golden eyes which seemed to glow in the dark. Then he all of a sudden gave her a quick lick on her muzzle. Kate was unsure what just happened her first thought was anger as she thought "_Is he trying to come on to me! Why would he do that after all I told him about me and Humphrey?"_ Leo smiled knowingly and answered the silent question. "You had a bit of blood from the caribou there." Kate let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and looked embarrassed at her jump to conclusions… he was just looking out for her. "Oh." Kate said quietly. Leo chuckled again and made a quick bow "Goodnight Kate, you can make yourself at home in the room on the right. Sweet dreams." With that he turned and made his way to his room in the back of the den.

Kate couldn't help but admire his athletic body that seemed to twinkle with hints of silver in his black fur. He looked like he could vanish into the night sky. Kate knew she wasn't falling for this golden eyed wolf she only had her heart for Humphrey. But… from an aesthetical point of view she couldn't deny that Leo was hot. But something about him told her that he was hiding something. His earlier nervousness told her that there was something in his past that he didn't want to remember or re-live. His kindness, listening intently to her story and confidence being so forward to lick her muzzle clean would be unheard of from any other male that she knew. It was odd. Getting up and lying down in her new room she thought to herself _"What a strange wolf."_

**_That night_**

Kate couldn't sleep she was shivering and kept having nightmares of never finding Humphrey or worse. She woke up suddenly after having another bad dream to find a pair of golden eyes staring right at her.

"Kate are you alright?" Leo asked the concern evident in his voice.

"I-I'm c-cold and I k-keep dreaming of s-something bad happening to H-Humphrey."

"Hey, it's alright we will find him. Why don't you come and sleep with me in my room."

Kate gave him a look but instantly regretted it. "I'm not like that Kate." Leo growled. "Anyways it will be warmer in my room with the two of us there." Leo stated.

Kate trusted him and replied apologetically "Yeah. Ok. Sorry."

They went into Leo's room and lay down next to each other Kate noticed how silky smooth Leo's coat was and how well kept it was on par (if better) than hers. The second thing she noticed was that he smelled nice, really nice. He smelt of blueberries and cinnamon along with that slight musky smell that was undeniably male. Kate edged closer to Leo to warm up. Leo put his head over her neck and shoulders and suddenly she felt a lot warmer.

"Feeling better?" Leo asked his voice hummed through her causing Kate to shudder involuntarily.

"Much. Thanks." Kate looked up at him and smiled. Leo smiled back "Your welcome. Well good night Kate." He said. "Good night Leo."

**Authors Note: "No Kate! What are you doing?! You're going the wrong way!" I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I wonder if any one can guess what Leo is hiding from Kate? PM me if you think you know. Dun-dun-DUN!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heading south

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 5: Heading south.

Humphrey had changed a lot since he had arrived in the North. He had built his body up to survive in the harsh climate. His abdomen; thinner with the hard muscles being clearly seen through his fur, his legs were thicker and bulkier after he had been hunting all manner of game including caribou. His alpha skills were excellent and his omega mind helped him come up with ingenious ways to catch his prey. His chest and shoulders had also broadened he looked a lot more like an alpha now, a big one at that.

Unfortunately, with all these gains of speed and strength Humphrey had lost something in the process: his fun-loving personality.

After a month of constant survival in icy tundra Humphrey had not met many wolves. Most of the wolves he had met he preferred to forget. On his second week of being in the North he was evicted from his den by a group of northern wolves who quickly swatted him aside. Without a home he had decided that he had had enough with being treated like a weakling. He started to train harder, build on his alpha training and exercise to improve his body.

This sudden hatred for being weak had drove Humphrey into cynicism. The stronger he got the more cold hearted he became; his obsession with Kate had gone on long enough. He knew now he was never going to see her again. His thoughts had been twisted over time due to the miserable state he was in. He felt as though all his friends had betrayed him. Kate had betrayed him. Garth… he wanted to kill Garth… not much had changed in that regard really.

Humphrey was journeying south. He couldn't stay in the north any longer, the caribou had moved south and like the hunter he was he followed them. He had encountered a few wolves on his journey south but his appearance had made them give him a wide berth. His fur had darkened due to the harsh weather and grown thicker making him look larger than he actually was. His scar had faded considerably but was clear to see for anyone passing by. He didn't need those wolves anyways he was better on his own.

He approached a small pond in a clearing that hadn't been claimed by the ice. He began to lap up the water as he cleared his throat. Then his ears pricked up. Humphrey let out a deep guttural growl at the new visitor as a warning raising his hackles.

"What there isn't enough water to go around?" an indignant but clearly feminine voice replied.

Humphrey looked up to see a white female wolf with bright blue eyes staring right at him. Her body was slender showing off her curves. Her features were sharp you could almost cut yourself on them and made her sapphire blue eyes stand out all the more. She was stunning white all over except for black tips at the end of her ears.

In the second that it took for Humphrey to look at this girl he quickly got back on topic. "Sorry. Most wolves that approach me are usually looking for a fight." Humphrey leaned back on his haunches keeping his back straight reaching his full height so the stranger could see his face clearly.

The female wolf gasped as she saw Humphrey's scarred face before quickly giving him the up and down noticing his large sized shoulders and chest and powerful legs. She couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach as the scarred male looked right back at her with his piercing blue eyes. "I'm not here to fight, just drink. Sorry for bothering you but I'm curious why you out here?"

Humphrey smiled; a rare thing for him to do. "I'm traveling south with the caribou, I came down from the North."

The girl looked at him confused "But this is the north."

"Well, that all depends on where you are isn't it? I came down from the Northern Rockies been on the move ever since." Humphrey left out the part of coming up from the south originally. It just didn't seem relevant and he didn't want to dwell on the past.

The white wolf looked at him with wide eyes "That's over 100 miles away isn't it? I heard there were humans further up that way."

Humphrey nodded "A few, but in winter there is almost no one there."

"That must be nice being able to get away from it all having no pack to stop you."

Humphrey laughed aloud before shaking his head "Once, I may have agreed with you. But trust me it's not."

"My names Natalie by the way."

"Humphrey. So what pack are you from?" Humphrey said blankly.

"I never said I was in a pack." Natalie said a bit too quickly.

Humphrey smiled but it never reached his eyes "Don't lie to me, I could tell you were a pack wolf before you even opened your mouth. You should go back to your pack it can be dangerous out here."

Natalie was startled by how blunt this lone wolf was but she quickly regained her composure. "I can handle myself!" Natalie replied indignantly.

Humphrey snorted "Somehow I doubt that. But I'm curious to see if you can back those words up with actions."

Natalie took in a breath as Humphrey stood up to come round to her side of the pond she was never really into muscular guys but Humphrey was different, he seemed to glow with confidence but it wasn't boastful it was just fact. His physique and scars told her that Humphrey had to work for his build and it was earned only in survival situations. She had always romanticised about being rescued by a handsome lone wolf to take her away from the boredom of her pack. Perhaps her dream had come true.

When Humphrey got up close he was about the same height as Natalie just a lot broader. She stood up to greet him. Humphrey quickly glanced over her body liking what he saw. It had been a while since he had seen a female wolf and all of a sudden his libido was coming back with a vengeance.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah ready." Natalie was so distracted she had already forgotten what he had come round for. In a flash she found herself pinned belly up with Humphrey gazing down on her. She started to blush as she found the powerful male standing over her.

Humphrey noticed but smirked "Oh, I though you said you were ready." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Natalie frowned. "I thought you would give me a bit more of a warning than that!"

"First rule of being a lone wolf: always be ready for anything." Humphrey said getting off her and with his back turned walked away from her.

Natalie quickly got up and tried to take Humphrey off guard. Humphrey merely side-stepped without looking back tripping her up so she fell flat on her front, as he walked over to her he continued to talk "Second rule: always analyse the situation before making your move."

Natalie tried to stand but Humphrey stood over her again pushing her back down into the snow. "Third rule: Survive." Humphrey leaned in and nibbled Natalie on the back of her neck she yelped in surprise. "And… you're dead." Humphrey said playfully "You just broke rule three."

Suddenly, Natalie arched her back rubbing her rear up against Humphrey's underbelly. Humphrey faltered in his stance and Natalie quickly swiped his feet away causing him to topple over.

Natalie started to sprint off into the woods laughing shouting back "First rule: Be ready for anything Humphrey!"

She turned back to see that no one was there _"Where did he go?" _suddenly Natalie slammed into something hard but strangely soft at the same time. Natalie clutched her head rolling on the ground "Owwww" she trailed off as she suddenly felt dizzy "_But what did I hit?"_

"Y'know it occurs to me now that I might have left one of the rules out. Rule Four: Always be mindful of your surroundings."

Natalie uncovered her face to find Humphrey smirking down at her. "You don't say." She groaned.

Humphrey nudged her with his muzzle getting her back on all fours.

"That last move I definitely wasn't expecting, I'll give you that but I can't imagine you winning over a caribou with it that's for sure." Humphrey laughed.

Natalie giggled and blushed madly before saying "Well, it worked for you that is all that matters." Moving towards Humphrey seductively and brushing her body up against his, flicked her tail across his muzzle as she passed causing Humphrey to sneeze. "Now that's just cheating." Humphrey feigned indignation.

Natalie laughed at that getting a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach realising Humphrey had a softer side. "I'm going to head back to my pack now. Do you want to come?"

Humphrey's smile had faded and his cold mask returned. "That's probably not a good idea. I really should be on my way."

"What's the hurry? We have got plenty of food in our pack and it's quite small. Plus, there are blizzards on the mountain pass." Natalie wasn't sure if there were blizzards at the mountain pass but she desperately wanted Humphrey to stay.

Seeing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer Humphrey sighed "Alright you made your point. Let's go."

Natalie's heart leapt as Humphrey agreed. "Follow me, it isn't far." She walked in front of Humphrey swinging her hips slightly to gain his attention. She smiled inwardly when he kept his eyes on her backside she loved how she had such an effect on him.

Humphrey knew Natalie was trying to gain his attention but he tried to remain focused on keeping his eyes searching for threats. His train of thought was interrupted by a beautiful long howl that took him a second to realise was coming from Natalie.

"That was just to signal my brother he should be along any minute now."

Humphrey sat on his haunches and waited. It may have been a minute or two before a white wolf larger than Natalie appeared. It was clearly a male _"Must be the brother."_ Humphrey thought. He was similar to Natalie with a white coat and black tipped ears but he had violet eyes. "_He looks like a male version of Lily." _Humphrey mouth twitched upwards.

"Nat! I've been looking all over for you. Are you ok? You should stop running away like that!" Natalie's brother said concerned for his little sister.

"I'm fine Adam really."

That was when Adam turned to come face to face with a shorter but bulkier wolf with three large slashes across his face. He had dark grey fur, his face was expressionless but his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore through him.

Adam being startled at first but quickly tried to regained control of his emotions. "Who are you?" Adam's fear still breaking through in his voice.

But Nat quickly replied "His name is Humphrey. I met him at the pond out in the clearing to the west." Suddenly the wolf Humphrey spoke in a calm but deep voice "I came down from the Northern Rockies tracking the caribou. I met Natalie at the pond and she offered me the hospitality of your pack." Humphrey said blankly.

"Nat. Could I talk to you a second" glancing at Humphrey, Adam continued "-in private."

Natalie quickly smiled at Humphrey before glaring back at her brother. "Sure."

Adam took Natalie by the paw and they walked around a rocky outcropping while Humphrey waited at his spot with an amused expression across his face.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Adam shouted as quietly as possible in case Humphrey might hear.

"I don't see what the problem is." Natalie retorted not quietening her voice one bit.

"The problem? Are you blind? There is a wolf out there on our border that looks like a trained killer! Not to mention the fact he's from the Northern Rockies."

"What does it matter where he comes from?"

"The Northern Rockies have hardly any animals that live there. The land is a desolate wasteland only the toughest wolves live out there-" Adam noticed Nat wasn't listening but staring off into space smiling dreamily.

"Wait- you can't possibly. Oh hell no- Nat I know you always go for the crazies but this is a whole new level."

"Shut. Up. He's actually quite nice when you get to know him."

"Get to know him she says! What the whole 20 minutes you were gone. I can see how you managed to create a whole psychological profile on him in that time." Adam said sarcastically.

Nat rolled her eyes "He might surprise you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he could surprise me if what you mean by that is kill me in my sleep."

"Are you gonna let him stay or not!" Natalie shouted impatiently at her brother's attempts at humour.

Adam sighed "Fine. He can stay but get him to meet Mum and Dad too at the end of the day they are the leaders. Anyways, I need to get ready for my journey now that Dad finally approved in my choice of mate. Humphrey is your responsibility so don't come crying to me when he decides to eat you rather than sleep with you."

"Ugh. You're so annoying."

"Love you too sis."


	7. Chapter 6: A sinister plan

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Hello people! New chapter done and dusted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A sinister plan.

Garth paced back and forth in a cave in the eastern territory. The rest of the pack sat before him. He had just been giving a speech to the pack about the change in leadership and how he would work to put the packs interests in front of his own. His father's back problems had deteriorated and had given over leadership of the eastern pack to his son.

Garth had been asked to make peace with the Western pack but he realised now that Winston would never allow him to unite the packs after what he had said to Kate and done to her coyote. Garth knew that the only way forward was through violence.

But Garth wasn't an idiot he knew that the eastern wolves were desperate as they were low on food in their territory but it would mean nothing against the much stronger western pack wolves. So he decided to make a plan where he was confident he would come out on top. His informant in the Western pack; Candu had told him that the Omegas sometimes did a game called log sledding. He decided to set up a trap for Winston.

**_Later…_**

Garth had scheduled a meeting with Winston to talk about coming towards a peaceful agreement. Winston didn't trust Garth especially after what Kate had told about him. However, he was honour bound to attend the meeting otherwise he would appear weak to the eastern pack.

Garth had told him that he wanted to change the meeting location to a hillside overlooking the valley. Winston agreed.

Winston was at the meeting point with one of his best alphas Candu waiting for Garth's arrival. Suddenly, Garth appeared out of the woods and approached Winston his gait proud and aloof he had seemed to completely forgotten about the large scar that now dominated most of his face.

He was followed closely behind by one of his best alphas Max. Max was a small wolf but he sported larger teeth and sharper claws than the average alpha. He was albino white and his red eyes were unnerving even for Winston.

"Winston."

"Garth."

"I thought we could walk further up to the top of the valley it has a good view of the river." Garth smiled.

"That's fine let's go then." Winston agreed.

Once they arrived Garth turned to Winston who was facing away from a sheer cliff down into a fast flowing river. Winston started to talk. "So what was so important that we had to come all the way out here?"

"I am going to just get straight to the point Winston. My pack is running low on food. They are desperate and we need to go into new pastures soon. My father lacked the conviction to see this through but I will. As Kate made it clear to me that she prefers to mate with the wild coyotes. Marriage is not an option."

Winston glared at Garth "How dare you say that about my daughter! You-"

But Garth cut him off. "I suggest that I become leader of both packs. It is clear to me and some members of your pack that you have lost your way old man."

Winston was furious but he held back to ask "What do you mean by that?! This is utterly preposterous! Candu come with me, we are done here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Candu smiled wickedly at Winston.

Winston's eyes widened as he realised he had been led into a trap "Why? Why would you do this?"

"I may have overheard someone giving their blessing to let their alpha daughter marry an omega. I respected you sir. But you are clearly too soft for the job if you would let such filth taint our ranks. A new leadership is required." Candu nodded towards Garth who puffed out his chest.

"You'll never lead the western pack while I'm around! Kate was right about you, you are a prick!"

Garth glared at Winston before saying "I'm sorry that it had to be this way." As Garth finished Max lunged at Winston sending a flurry of hacks and slashes at his body cutting the older wolf so his grey fur was dark with blood. Winston tried to manoeuvre but found himself on the edge of the cliff with nowhere to go. The cuts had dug deep and in places you could see the bones through his torn flesh. Winston fell to the ground bleeding profusely. The injuries he had sustained had made him unrecognisable. His legs had been broken and his attempts to stand were useless.

A hard slash from Garth this time left him lying on the floor bruised and bloodied while Max laughed manically in the background. "This could have all been avoided if you had just stood down." Garth said looking down disappointed down at Winston disfigured form.

Winston glared up with his one good eye the other one scratched by Max's furious assault. "Go fuck yourself boy! Your arrogance will be the end of you. You won't get away with this! Others will fight against you mark my words!"

Garth was unnerved by the venom and conviction that Winston spoke even when defeated. He quickly masked it with a smile. "I very much doubt that." Garth knocked Winston back off the cliff and Winston fell almost in slow motion before being consumed by the fast current of the river below.

There was no scream Winston wouldn't give Garth the satisfaction. The water pushed Winston deeper down the river but his broken body couldn't push against the current Winston knew this was the end and ceased his struggle against the current as his eyes began to darken and relaxed accepting his death.

His last thoughts were of his beautiful wife Eve and his two daughters Kate and Lily and his favourite omega Humphrey. They would avenge him. He believed in them.

**A/N: He died?! But this is supposed to be a kid's movie! ( watch?v=MTdxPvUhnVY) Trust me when I say I'm not being unnecessarily evil. If you have a new found hatred for Garth then this story is doing its job!**


	8. Chapter 7: An unexpected surprise

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 7: An unexpected surprise.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Last chapter I can do today out the door! **

**Only a day has passed for Kate and Leo. I just wanted to show what was going on with Humphrey and the Jasper wolves before I got back to Kate.)**

Kate woke early to find she was alone in the den. It was still dark but she could see the light pouring in from the entrance, just then she heard some rustling coming from just outside the entrance. She smiled when she saw Leo walking in with a small caribou calf in his jaws.

"Good morning my lady, I thought you would prefer breakfast in bed."

"Ha! Leo you know how to treat a girl." Kate said amazed that Leo was so considerate of someone he only met yesterday.

"I try." Leo replied nonchalantly and smiled.

After they had finished their breakfast Leo asked Kate to come on a walk with him.

Kate really enjoyed Leo's company he had made it clear the night before that he wasn't doing this to try and make her fall for him he was doing it because he was genuinely lonely and wanted someone to talk to.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kate asked wondering where they were going. Leo was walking briskly and seemed excited about something.

"We are going to meet Adam." Leo said happily.

Kate looked confused as she turned to look at Leo. "Who's Adam?"

Leo stopped walking "Oh- I forgot I didn't tell you. Adam is a northern wolf that I-err know. He knows a lot about the area and travels a lot if there is anyone who knows where Humphrey could be its him."

Kate smiled. It was good to know that Leo hadn't forgotten about why she was here. They stopped again and sat down in the snow. "He shouldn't be long now." Leo said cheerfully. Kate suddenly heard the sound of a train going down the track in the distance.

A few minutes passed and then a long howl came from the woods in front of Kate and all of a sudden a stunning white wolf appeared. He was blinding white and about a head taller than Kate. Adam looked older, probably the same age as Leo as he looked at least a year older than her. Adam was white all over showing his northern heritage except for small black tips on his ears. But that wasn't Adam's most striking feature. His eyes were a deep shade of violet that seemed to glint in the sun.

Leo almost immediately bolted towards Adam when he saw him; tackling him to the ground. Adam laughed and gasped "Stop it! Leo! That tickles!"

Kate smiled at the pair seemed to be good friends. Kate followed after Leo to see where they had fallen back to. She found Leo standing over Adam grinning.

"Someone is clearly happy to see me." Adam said chuckling looking up into Leo's eyes.

"You could say that again." Leo said in a low breathy voice. What happened next surprised Kate and she suddenly felt awkward and couldn't stand still. Leo lowered his head and brought Adam into a passionate kiss.

Kate didn't know what to think right now. She now realised why Leo was so forward with her but so relaxed around her. When he said the night before that _he wasn't like that _she didn't realise what he meant.

But it was clear now that he meant he wasn't attracted to girls. For some reason deep down she found seeing these two hot males making out was turning her on. She quickly shook her head dispelling the thought and made an awkward cough to alert the pair to her presence.

Adam suddenly halted the kiss and pushed Leo off so he could stand and faced wherever the noise came from to see a female tan wolf standing awkwardly. Then Leo suddenly spoke.

"Oh heh- Kate I forgot you were there… well this is awkward." The silence seemed to span a long time until Adam took his eyes away from the tan wolf and looked at Leo questioningly.

"Oh-uh Adam, this is Kate she's from Jasper Park and I let her stay at my den last night. Kate this is my… mate Adam." Leo said trying to move away from the awkward situation.

"H-Hi." Kate said failing to keep herself composed.

Adam smiled back at Kate "Let me guess? He left that last part out didn't he?" Kate nodded.

Leo made a whimpering sound his ears going flat against his head. "I'm sorry Kate, I should have said something. I was just really nervous and I don't make a habit of telling people I just met."

"It's ok Leo, I understand I'm just a bit surprised is all." Kate smiled mischievously "and with all that flirting I was getting all the wrong signals." She said seductively. Adam caught onto what Kate was trying to do and frowned at Leo.

Leo stared wide eyed at his mates disapproving look and started to blush bright red you could even see it through his black fur "What! No! I didn't mean it like that. I um- you're pretty Kate-I- I mean…" Leo trailed off as he started getting tongue tied suddenly he heard a burst of laughter.

Adam and Kate were rolling on the floor laughing and laughed even more when they saw him look so flustered. "Look at his face!" Adam and Kate said together pointing and laughing.

"Y-You assholes!" Leo was only slightly annoyed and soon enough he joined in with the laughter. He was happy to see Kate and Adam getting on so well... even if it was making fun of him.

After the laughter had died down Adam turned to Kate. "So, Kate what are you doing out here in Idaho."

"I was searching for a friend. His name is Humphrey. Leo told me you could help me find him."

Adam frowned for real this time "What does he look like?" dreading the answer.

"He has blackish grey fur, similar build and height to me. He is an omega. Oh he has three scars going across his face and bright blue eyes." Adam froze as Kate went through her description.

Leo noticed how Adam tensed up. "Do you know him Adam?"

Kate looked at Adam hopefully.

Adam paused for a minute. "Yes."

Kate's heart leapt for joy but something about the way Adam said it was unsettling.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry Kate, I'm just trying to wrap my head around what you said. The Humphrey I know matches your description but he is no omega that's for sure. He's easily twice the size of Leo here and he isn't friendly that's for sure."

Kate was really confused now. Maybe this wolf is just someone who is also named Humphrey but the similarities were uncanny. It must be Humphrey.

"Can you take me to him?" Kate asked.

"Sure, he only came to the pack a few days ago with my sister who he just met. She seems to adore him and is probably falling head over heels for him as we speak." Adam chuckled if slightly agitated.

"Oh." Kate's heart sank. Leo noticed the change in Kate's demeanor and growled at Adam quietly and while Kate wasn't looking mouthed something along the lines of _Kate and Humphrey love each other._

Adam understood and quickly added "Or um- not. Humphrey seemed to not really be interested in Natalie when I left. I don't think he reciprocates her affection for him."

Kate looked up at him. Leo winked at Adam for saving the situation. "So when can we go?" Kate asked.

"Right now if you want. Leo is going to come with us as well." Adam said looking at his mate and smiling.

"I am?" Leo looked surprised.

"Yeah the main reason I came here is to tell you that my Dad accepted you to come to our pack… and gives us his blessing; you won't have to be alone any longer."

Leo was gobsmacked and before he knew it tears started to pour down his face. "You really mean it?" he said quietly.

Adam moved toward him licking his tears away and nuzzling him "I do." Leo nuzzled him back happily.

Kate smiled at the happy couple feeling a slight pang of envy. She hoped it would be the same for her and Humphrey.

**(A/N: Well done to Xxthe dark shadowXx for getting Leo's secret correct! Leo & Adam are NOT main characters but supporting roles. My focus will mainly be on Humphrey and Kate in case any of you were wondering. I will consider making a lemon for them if it is requested but as a separate one shot as I respect other people's beliefs, so it would be there for those who want it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting the Northern pack

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 8: Meeting the Northern pack.

**(A/N Hey guys I have just started a new job so my time to get the chapters out has been reduced significantly. This next chapter is back with Humphrey which is two days before the events of chapter 7. Enjoy!)**

Humphrey and Natalie walked into a big open space presumably where the packs den were. It had been half an hour since Natalie's older brother Adam left. Natalie was walking right beside Humphrey taking glances at him occasionally but remaining silent.

Humphrey didn't notice he wasn't used to being near so many wolves before and he dreaded to think what would happen; he kept focused on preparing for an attack at any moment.

"Right were here." Natalie stopped and turned to smile at Humphrey.

Humphrey walked past Natalie letting his eyes adjust to the light. He stopped and stared towards a curved cliff face that contained one large cave entrance in the middle with several caves both to the left and right of the larger one.

There were wolves moving in and out of the caves going about their daily lives. Humphrey resisted the urge just to let his jaw drop right then and there. So he just simply stood and took in the sight before him. The cliff face was sturdy made of hard granite and all the caves in the cliff had different families in them; each den faced inwards. There was a small lake in the middle of the semi-circle of caves that had a river running through it.

Natalie came round to look at Humphrey so she was facing away from the cliff and towards him. "Are you alright Humphrey?" she said concerned.

"Yes. Fine. I just never really seen this big a cave before. It is… an impressive sight." Humphrey struggled to make conversation as he was definitely out of practice for small talk.

"Huh, well I guess I'm just used to it. I never saw it as anything that special." Natalie said but continued. "Adam told me to watch you and give you a tour of the pack."

Humphrey smirked "Well you got that first part covered that's for sure." Humphrey winked and rolled his shoulders. Natalie blushed and giggled nervously as she thought Humphrey hadn't noticed her checking him out. Natalie cleared her throat "Right um well should we start the tour?"

Humphrey beckoned Natalie to lead the way with his foreleg. Natalie smiled and walked past him quickly trying to distract herself. Humphrey followed close beside her and to her left.

The tour had been quite relaxing seeing the howling rock and some of the dens and areas for families as well as the common trails the northern wolves used for hunting. In some places other times were tenser.

Humphrey noticed he had many eyes watching him throughout the tour some of them were angry stares while others were just curious. One incident had him walking into a taller male who clearly wasn't looking where he was going. Humphrey just quickly stepped passed him but the male wanted to say his piece.

"Hey! Watch it vagrant!"

Humphrey wheeled around giving the taller wolf the death glare. The white wolf managed to get a good look at Humphrey this time around and it shut him up instantly. Humphrey may have been shorter than the taller male but he made up for that in his thicker body while the other male was thinner. But, it was the scars and cold icy blue eyes that scared the wolf the most, the cuts were deep and the male thought it best to not challenge him as the lone wolf looked like he meant business and probably could tear him apart.

"Uh- sorry I-I should have been looking where I was going. Welcome to the Northern pack by the way I'm Drake." Drake's voice quivered out.

Humphrey felt like making an example of this boastful wolf but decided against it. He ignored the apology and walked back to Natalie and then past her signalling her to follow. Natalie gave a smirk to the wolf called Drake before following after Humphrey.

"Who was that?" Humphrey asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh that was Drake; he's a show off, he's a good alpha but he walks round like he owns the place. Bit of a wimp really if things don't go his way." She giggled "He's already asked me to the moonlight howl twice he just can't seem to get the hint to go through his thick skull."

Humphrey chuckled grimly but then asked "Where are we going now?" As they entered the large cave. Natalie leaned her head back "To my mother and father. They are the pack leaders and would like to speak with you."

They soon entered one of the rooms at the far end of the cave and were greeted by what was presumably the pack leaders who were lying on elevated mounds next to each other on a bed of leaves. The pair was quite old, similar looking to Natalie and Adam but there fur was darker showing their age.

The male wolf started to speak "Hello Humphrey, Adam told me to expect you. My name is Timothy and this is my mate Rachel." Rachel smiled and greeted Humphrey then turned to her daughter "Hello dear, would you mind going and speaking with the pack healer for me? Your Father and I would like to speak to our new guest in private."

Natalie hesitated for a second but then decided to leave "Come find me later when you're finished Humphrey." Which Humphrey nodded to and she smiled and left.

Timothy then smiled at Humphrey gesturing him to a bed of leaves to lie on which Humphrey accepted and instantly felt a lot better. Even though he would never admit it as he would appear weak. Humphrey was tired from his journey and it was a long time since he had laid on a proper bed.

"So what brings you to our pack Humphrey?" Tim spoke like Winston did and seemed around the same age.

"I have travelled from the Northern Rockies following the caribou south."

Rachel eyebrows were raised at this but Tim remained un-phased by the mention of the Northern Rockies.

"Ah that is a hard land to find food I understand why you travelled south. Where did you come from before then?"

Humphrey narrowed his eyes at Tim "Why do you ask?"

Tim shrugged "You just don't seem like a wolf from that area and those scars are more than just battle wounds. They have a story to them and I am curious to know what it is. Plus, I like to get to know people a bit more before I offer them my hospitality."

A deep growl emanated from Humphrey's chest "That's none of your damn business _old man._" Humphrey put extra emphasis on the last two words.

Rachel started to growl back at Humphrey not liking the way he was treating her mate being only a guest in _their _territory. Tim held up his paw to calm Rachel which she did and remained quiet while Tim continued.

"Maybe I could help you. I could imagine being out as a lone wolf you haven't had much of an opportunity to share these kinds of stories."

Humphrey shifted awkwardly not knowing how to react to this wise gentle wolf. Tim was right, he wasn't used to it so he decided to give in and let him ask his questions.

"What do you want to know?" Humphrey said defeated. Tim smiled glad that he finally managed to get Humphrey to open up to him.

"The scars how did you get them?"

Humphrey didn't get embarrassed and he had plenty of time to resolve his internal disputes so he answered bluntly. "I was banished from my pack for falling in love with the pack leader's daughter."

Both Tim and Rachel shared confused glances. "Why did that happen?"

"She was an alpha called Kate and I was an omega. She was engaged to be married to a wolf from another pack that's who gave me the scar after someone I thought to be my friend betrayed me by telling her fiancé of my love for her."

"What area are you from?" Rachel asked now curious of what Humphrey had to say.

"Jasper Park just south of here. I was part of Winston and Eve's pack but I never knew my mother and father."

Tim and Rachel both looked surprised "Winston? Eve? Ha small world! We went to Alpha school together all four of us. Me and Winston were always good friends" Timothy said but then added "Though I haven't seen or heard from him in a while."

Humphrey went onto explain about his trip to Idaho where Kate never told him she was engaged to be married and how he thought that she must have thought it was a big joke when she kept leading him on. Tim was getting annoying though as he started asking more probing questions and bringing up 'what if's' and 'maybe's' that were messing with his head and making him doubt his own conclusions.

Humphrey had asked if they could change the subject and Tim and Rachel agreed much to his relief. His relief didn't last long though.

"What is your relationship with our daughter?" Rachel asked politely.

"Pardon." Humphrey was surprised in the change in subject he didn't expect to get it more uncomfortable.

"You heard me."

"It's nothing. As far as I am aware we are just friends."

Rachel sighed "Her body language says quite a different story."

Humphrey was a bit confused to say the least "I wouldn't see why she'd be interested in me. All I am really is a nobody who was banished from his pack."

Tim chuckled before Rachel continued "What you've got to understand here Humphrey is unlike the wolves of a Jasper Park we are much smaller pack, news travels fast around here. We heard about your run in with Drake but in turn so did everyone else in the pack."

Tim then added after Rachel finished "If you wanted to lay low for a bit you've lost your chance."

Humphrey grimaced wondering what they would say next.

"The females in our pack have led quite sheltered lives and most of them are young adults like you. So the idea of an adventuring lone wolf coming to stay-" Rachel gave Humphrey a scrutinizing look up and down which Humphrey shifted uncomfortably under "-and a good looking one at that. Well they will think you are exotic." Humphrey wasn't sure he followed he hadn't been in practise enough to pick up the subtle hints Rachel and Tim were trying to drop him. Tim chuckled and tried a more direct approach "Plus, it will be an early spring this year." Tim chuckled at Humphrey's expression as the young male connected the dots and his jaw hung open not sure what to say.

Tim and Rachel still laughing a bit and said to Humphrey "Now you're welcome, to stay here as long as you like Humphrey and the caribou east of here haven't headed south so you won't have to be worried about finding food for yourself as I assume you would prefer to eat by yourself?" Humphrey gulped and nodded nervously.

Tim laughed a loud at Humphrey as he had caught him in a trap. On one hand the caribou weren't far from his den and resources were plentiful but on the hand he had a bunch of young females going into their first or second heats.

Tim and Rachel gave Humphrey a farewell and he was welcome to stay in their cave in the den across from them when he needed rest. The last thing they told Humphrey was _"Good luck."_ Before sending him on his way.

"Ah what I would give to be young again." Tim sighed.

Rachel laughed "Well I feel as young as I did ever since I left alpha school."

Tim got up and walked over to his wife giving her a quick nibble on the back of her neck getting a surprised yelp from her. "I had fond memories of those times" he said in a low voice "We may be pack leaders now but who can blame us for living a little."

Rachel smiled up at him "You read my mind." She then brought his muzzle down to hers and ended their conversation with a deep kiss.


	10. Chapter 9: Humphrey the ladies man

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 9: Humphrey the ladies man.

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm staying with Humphrey's story for a while so he has time to catch up with the Kate, Adam & Leo storyline. Enjoy!)**

Humphrey walked out of the main cave mulling over what Tim and Rachel had said to him. He was angry at himself for being so open about his past to the pack leaders but at the same time he was grateful for being able to stay with the Northern pack even if it did mean dealing with a bunch of lusty females.

"Hey Humphrey!" Humphrey turned to find Natalie bounding towards him. Her fur was pulled flat against her body, it must have been recently combed; her sapphire eyes looked at him curiously "So how did it go?"

"Your parents have agreed to let me stay as long as I want."

"Really?" Natalie said happily surprised.

Humphrey nodded and continued. "Well I've found my den easily enough and apparently food is quite plentiful here so I think I'll stay here a little longer." He smiled at Natalie.

"Yay!" Natalie ran up to Humphrey and nuzzled his neck before falling back embarrassed at what she had done. "Err-sorry about that but I am glad to hear your staying. Would you like to come and meet some of my friends?"

Humphrey chuckled at Natalie obvious attempt to save the embarrassing situation. "Sure I'll come."

Humphrey followed Natalie away from the caves going parallel with the river and towards a small lake.

**_At the lake…_**

Emma, Laura and Rebecca were at the packs second closest lake. Laura was getting her fur combed by Emma who was using a pine cone to pull out the knots in it. Rebecca was bathing in the cool waters of the lake sharing the latest gossip.

"Did you hear about the new wolf that Natalie was seen with?" Emma asked her two friends, she has black and grey fur with deep brown eyes and is older than the other two. She feels it is her responsibility to look after them. Rebecca is a fully grown wolf all white with a black stripe that runs from her forehead to the end of her tail and emerald eyes. She has a rebellious personality that makes her speak her mind and she is direct when she wants something. Laura is the youngest with a grey coat also with green eyes and has a timid personality. She looks to Emma for guidance.

"Yeah I did, I saw him when he arrived. He must have been a lone wolf he looked scary." Laura said quietly while she relaxed as Emma combed her fur.

"Was he fit?" Rebecca asked bluntly.

"Erm I-I don't know. I didn't really get a good look at him but I saw his face and he had three big scars across it, they looked painful. But he was threatening Drake and _he_ looked scared too." Laura said but the last part angrily.

Rebecca snorted. "Ha-ha that serves that idiot right."

"Hey! Drake's a really nice wolf!"

"How do you know that? Have you even talked to him yet?" Rebecca laughed.

"N-no he keeps asking Natalie out but she isn't interested in him." Laura said sadly.

"You just need to be more confident dear, there's a moonlight howl soon you should ask him then." Emma said gently.

"Yeah perhaps I should. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh he'll like you alright! Guys are dumb you'll just have to make it obvious to him that you want to sleep with him and he'll mount you in a second flat." Rebecca laughed at Laura's gaping expression.

Emma scowled at Becky (as she was sometimes called) before turning to Laura "Don't listen to her dear, not all males are like that… well maybe the ones that Becky meets are-"Emma smirked at Becky who just laughed and continued to scrub at her fur in the lake. "You're really beautiful Laura just be yourself and Drake will be one lucky wolf." Laura finally smiled _thanks _to Emma.

Just then Natalie came round a corner of a rocky outcrop giggling a bit as she skipped a long to greet her friends.

All three female wolves were wondering what Nat was so happy about when a large grey male wolf came round the corner. He was average height but he had a very stocky build with thick powerful muscles that flexed as he walked. The main feature that stood out in the midday sun was the three big scars that went across his face and striking blue eyes. They all immediately knew it was the lone wolf that Laura mentioned.

Emma was surprised at first but quickly masked her expression with a friendly smile. Laura was shifting uncomfortably trying not to look at him. Becky started to run her tongue slowly across the top row of her teeth as she shamelessly looked over the newcomer's body; a warning glare from Natalie made Becky face the glare with her own for a moment before smiling innocently.

"Hey guys! I'd like you all to meet Humphrey."

Humphrey took a step forward made a small bow "Ladies." He looked at each one in turn keeping his eyes on Becky a little longer than the other two as she had slinked out of the water and started licking her fur dry but kept her eye contact with him as she continued to slowly lick her coat of fur.

Natalie rolled her eyes at Rebecca's clear suggestion to the wolf she just met.

"You all seem to have me at a disadvantage." Humphrey said plainly.

"I'm Emma; it's nice to meet you. This is Laura and that's Rebecca." Emma smiled genuinely while Laura quietly said "Hi."

"Please call me Becky." Becky said smiling "I've got to hand it to you we heard how you put Drake down a notch."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. The fool should have been looking where he was going. I was going to 'educate' him further but I decided that I'd give him a chance to walk with his tail between his legs while he still had it." Humphrey said shrugging and rolling his shoulders.

Natalie, Laura and Emma were shocked at the way Humphrey was so blunt. Becky just smiled and nodded approvingly.

"So what ranks are you?" Humphrey asked as Natalie and Humphrey lay down with the rest of them.

"Ranks in our pack aren't really important here. Officially, I'm an Omega and so are Natalie and Laura. Becky is an alpha. But as I said we aren't very strict here on pack law we even let Alpha's and Omega's eat, howl and marry together. " Emma said informatively.

Humphrey's eyes widened slightly but he kept his face neutral.

"What rank are you then?" Laura asked.

Humphrey glanced at Laura as she suddenly spoke up, she felt self-conscious under his cold stare and when she tried looking anywhere but him he smirked and said "Neither."

They continued to talk for a few minutes about what Humphrey's life was like as a lone wolf and general small talk. Natalie tried to sit closer to Humphrey but he abruptly stood. "Can I use your lake to bathe in?" he asked Emma.

"Sure, you don't have to ask. Go ahead." Emma said politely.

Humphrey nodded and walked around to the other side of the lake before walking in and starting to wash himself clean.

"He's a bit blunt isn't he?" Emma asked.

"Yeah a bit." Natalie sighed.

"I don't like him or the way he stared at me. He was so calm when he said he would have hurt Drake" Laura shuddered.

"I think he is just slow to trust and I guess being all alone out there he isn't much of a conversationalist." Natalie said dreamily.

"He's hot!" Becky said watching Humphrey in the lake.

"Hey, I saw him first so don't get any ideas." Natalie glared at Becky.

"Well, if the way he stood up so quickly when you tried to get close to him was any clue. I'd say he doesn't think you're his type." Becky smirked at Natalie.

Natalie stood and growled at Becky. "And how would you know what his type is?"

Becky just licked at her paw before rising up on her haunches to look back at Natalie. "I don't think he likes cute and cuddly, he's a lone wolf Nat he probably prefers girls who are more… on the wild side." Becky smirked again when Nat blushed at her suggestion.

Suddenly Humphrey returned his fur gleaming in the sun and sticking to his body making his muscles stand out. Becky smiled appreciatively at him and beat Natalie to speak. "How was your swim Humphrey?"

"Fine. I'm going hunting can you take me to where the hunting grounds are?"

"I'll come too." Natalie stated.

Humphrey shook his head. "No. I prefer to hunt on my own. You probably have important duties to get on with anyway." Natalie was hurt but knew better than to push her luck with Humphrey. As Humphrey turned to leave Becky couldn't resist rubbing Nat's nose in it.

"Told you so." Becky whispered nudging Natalie with her shoulder before turning to leave.

Natalie raised her hackles and snarled at Becky who just chuckled and trotted on after Humphrey.


	11. Chapter 10: Becky gets what she wants

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 10: Becky gets what she wants… or does she?

**_A few hours later…_**

Humphrey had just finished eating his caribou. He glanced over to Becky to see she had also taken her full of her caribou. He was impressed with Becky; she was a natural hunter and took down the caribou with relative ease.

"You're a good hunter Becky. You would do well as a lone wolf." Humphrey said genuinely.

Becky laughed and walked up to Humphrey licking her lips clean of the blood. "Thanks. Though my real expertise is fighting, fancy sparring?"

Humphrey chuckled "Oh I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ugh. Get over yourself big guy. I could wipe the floor with you!" Becky chuckled back getting in her combat stance.

Humphrey was beginning to like this new wolf. She looked similar to Natalie if a bit stronger looking. She was around the same age and had a black streak that ran from the top of her head to the end of her tail. The sight of her being so defiant to him was something rare most wolves in this new pack were either terrified of him or embarrassed to even look at him let alone speak to him. Becky was different and he didn't know why but he was getting turned on by it.

"You finished staring big guy." Becky smirked.

"I was just noticing how delicate you were I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Humphrey said without missing a beat he clearly struck a nerve with Becky as she flinched.

"Oh it's on Humphrey! You're going down!"

They moved away from the carcasses and started to circle each other. Both sides raised their hackles and began to growl at each other. Their eyes seemed to have a battle as Humphrey's bright blue clashed in a staring match with Becky's green. Finally, Humphrey lunged for Becky but she quickly dodged the move.

"You'll have to do better than that big guy."

"Oh I was just warming up… seeing what you had first but I'll go easy on you if you want… princess" Becky flinched again and Humphrey used this to his advantage.

"What did you j- AHH!" Humphrey had skidded forward and knocked Becky's legs out from under her so she landed hard on the cold ground.

Humphrey walked over to Becky so he was standing over her. She glared back at the imposing male smirking down at her.

"What was that you said about wiping the floor with me? Seems like someone's got herself stuck in a situation she doesn't like." Humphrey guessed that Becky liked to be in control and Humphrey was making a mess of her control over him.

"Fuck you Humphrey! That was against the rules!"

Humphrey laughed "Rules? What rules? When I spar there aren't any rules."

Becky suddenly smiled mischievously "Oh well in that case, you won't mind if I do this then." Becky drew her rear leg back and kicked Humphrey in the balls hard.

Humphrey keeled over the air in his lungs completed knocked out of him. He tried to focus on where Becky had gone and saw two Becky's running away from him. They seemed to be occasionally stopping to laugh at him. The pain seemed to fade quickly and his vision returned to normal. He was pissed but inside he was just playing around. "_This will give her quite the scare." _he thought.

Becky was still laughing as she stood on the treeline to where the hunting grounds were located. "_Doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon from that."_

She turned to leave victorious but out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She turned and only had the time to look startled as a menacing Humphrey barrelled into her. She fell back skidding a few yards on her back. She stared up wide eyed to find Humphrey standing over her again only this time he wasn't smiling but snarling and for the first time in a long time Becky felt an emotion she wasn't used to. Fear.

"That was a cheap move. You won't do that again." Humphrey said his voice a harsh growl.

Becky voice was lost to her "I-I-I'm sorry. I was only playing."

Humphrey suddenly smiled "Good so am I. But it's good to know you do actually have manners where it counts." He winked.

Becky looked shocked, then angry she was about to kick him again when a sudden weight landed on her. It was Humphrey.

"That's just in case you try kicking me again." Humphrey chuckled his voice seemed to vibrate through her and she shuddered feeling her lower region get warmer but tried to mask it with anger.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you say the magic word." Humphrey chuckled again.

"What magic wor-" Then she realised what he meant. He wanted her to beg. "No."

"Suit yourself." Humphrey leaned on her a bit more putting his full weight on her.

"Ugh. Alright! Please!"

"Please what?" Humphrey was enjoying this way too much to let it end there.

Becky looked mad but she sighed defeated. "Would you please get off me Humphrey. I promise I won't kick you again."

Humphrey got up and walked to the side still smiling. Becky got up quickly gasping for air before looking over to see Humphrey stifling a laugh.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face now!" Becky shouted madly her voice not the usual calm confident tone.

Humphrey walked over to her so he towered over her. Becky suddenly felt nervous. "What you going to do about it?" he said smiling.

Becky suddenly felt small and insignificant "_Fuck." _She whispered. Humphrey chuckled but suddenly Becky leapt onto him kissing him passionately. He toppled back and fell to the ground with Becky on top of him. He went with it for a few more seconds as she pushed her tongue into his mouth moaning as their tongues twirled around one another_. _Becky felt relieved now that she had finally got what she wanted… or had she? Humphrey moved his paws down Becky's slender body which she giggled to but then she yelped as he suddenly flipped her over with ease and started to hold her down as he kissed her neck and teases her nipples with his paws. Becky felt excited but at the same time it all felt wrong… this wasn't how she imagined it to play out.

Humphrey felt his member fully slide out of its sheath as he started to lick each of her nipples and tease her slit with his paw. Becky felt she was in pure heaven but as she looked down at Humphrey she gasped as her eyes landed on his pulsing dick. He was big. Too big. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and Humphrey stopped and stood back over her looking down.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Humphrey said truly concerned.

Becky looked down at Humphrey's member again and then back to his eyes. "Y-Yeah. Can we stop?"

Humphrey smiled and got off her "Is it because I'm too big?"

Becky laughed nervously "A bit, but-erm I'm not used to this… to you."

Humphrey looked surprised "It's your first time?"

Becky shook her head "N-no I just… like to… well, be in control." she shifted uncomfortably in the now late afternoon light.

Humphrey smiled understanding what she meant. "That's ok, but you do realise Becky you can't always be in control of what happens."

"I-I know… this was all so stupid of me! What was I thinking was going to happen?!" Becky frowned chastising herself.

"Hey, you're not stupid. Horny maybe, but not stupid." Humphrey chuckled.

Becky turned bright red and jokingly punched Humphrey.

He laughed "Ok. Perhaps I deserved that one."

"Can we… can we get passed this? I still want to be your friend." Becky smiled hopefully.

Humphrey nodded "Sure. I won't hold it against you and I won't tell anyone if that's what you want?"

"Y-Yeah… you can tell Natalie if she asks I feel like I was such a bitch to her just to try and get with you." Becky said her ears flat against her head.

"Ok I will. If she asks. Feel like we've cleared the air?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Yeah we better get back to the pack it will be dark soon. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Becky said sighing happily.

"Give me a minute and we'll go." Becky was about to ask why but quickly looked down and then up again blushing madly, Humphrey gave her a sly smile but an awkward silence crept in between them.

After a few minutes Humphrey had 'collected' himself "Right, lets head back."

Humphrey and Becky walked in silence all the way back to where the large cave was; it was dark when they reached it before either of them spoke.

Becky stopped and smiled up at Humphrey "Thanks Humphrey for… showing me whose boss for a change" Humphrey chuckled "Goodnight Becky and thanks also."

"For what?" Becky asked curiously.

"My turn for the secret. Thanks for bringing out the Omega in me."

Becky stared wide-eyed not believing what she heard "You are an Omega?"

"Once." And with that Humphrey turned and went into the cave to find his den and get some rest.


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(A/N: Hi guys! New chapter out. The one we have all been waiting for. I hope you like it! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 11: Reunion

Kate was close to finding Humphrey now, she could feel it. She had been on the train with Leo & Adam for two days now. Luckily they had eaten a lot before going on the journey and they had brought as much as they could carry in their jaws with them. Kate had asked Leo & Adam how they met on the train and liked how sad but at the same time happy the story was.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Initially my dad had sent me to meet a potential bride in Yellowstone." Adam said.

"I knew the girl, she was one of my friends in the pack." Leo added.

"So yeah, my dad has a lot of people he knows and arrangements were made. We hung out a lot at a desperate attempt to get to know each other better before the inevitable happened. I tried but I just wasn't in love with her you know?"

Kate nodded she completely understood how Adam felt.

"So she started bringing her friend Leo with her when we met up so I felt more comfortable." Adam continued.

"Big mistake." Leo laughed.

Adam playfully shoved Leo. "But yes as the months went by I grew fonder of Leo than I did of her. That might sound heartless but I ended up spending more time with him.

"I'm curious if you don't mind me asking, did you always know you were gay?" Kate asked.

Leo replied first "I guess I always knew, ever since I was old enough to get an interest in girls in _that_ way I just didn't. No idea why that was but then the guys started to look the way that the girls looked to my friends." Leo smiled "I was quite confused at the time why it was happening to me at the time."

Adam chuckled "Well, it was different for me, I had never considered being gay but when Leo came along he opened my eyes and he cared about me and it just felt… right." Adam nuzzled at Leo's neck and he nuzzled back before turning his attention back to Kate.

"You guys are really sweet together but why were you banished Leo?" Kate said wanting to know more about what could possibly have gone wrong.

Leo smiled but it never reached his eyes "The pack leader's daughter saw us together cuddling. She wasn't an idiot she knew we were more than friends. She told her father and her father banished me and told Adam never to return to Yellowstone again. So that was that."

"My dad is a nice guy but even he was a bit uncomfortable with me and Leo being together as now he knows his son won't be giving him any pups. He has agreed to it now though after a month of me visiting Leo to show I was serious." Adam said proud of his father for being so understanding.

"Wow. Your dad sounds like a really nice wolf and I wish all the happiness for both of you." Kate smiled.

Adam and Leo nodded their thanks. "You'll probably meet him… along with Humphrey."

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

It was early in the morning when Kate, Adam & Leo had reached their destination getting off the train and Adam took the lead towards where the Northern pack was. Leo and Adam were laughing and telling jokes to lighten the mood. Kate didn't even smile. She was thinking a lot about what Adam had told her and was scared to find out how Humphrey would react to seeing her. She hoped he still loved her but she worried that Humphrey had forgotten about her or worse… moved on.

**_At the Northern pack_**

Humphrey had just exited the cave giving his greetings to Rachel respectively saying he was going to go hunting. She wished him luck and told him that Natalie was waiting for him at the entrance. Rachel didn't specify what it was Nat wanted but he took a guess and knew that he would have to approach the situation delicately.

Humphrey exited to find Natalie waiting for him. Humphrey guesses right she looked pissed. Humphrey just walked closer to her but kept a few paces away and kept his expression stoic.

"Have fun last night?" Natalie asked her voice clearly angry.

"Yes. Hunting was fun and Becky was good company too." He said plainly.

"I bet she was." Humphrey frowned at how Natalie was talking about her friend.

"She didn't want to." Humphrey said guessing what Natalie meant.

Natalie laughed but then stopped when Humphrey's expression didn't change. "What? Really? Becky?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded and continued in a low voice "I'm only telling you this because Becky asked me to. In my opinion it's none of your business."

Natalie was shocked to hear Humphrey talk to her like that. But then she thought about it _"He isn't mine. I shouldn't be angry with him." _"I-I'm sorry Humphrey." She said her ears flat against her head, her tail tucked between her legs.

Humphrey sighed "You should probably talk to Becky about it she is your friend after all."

"Y-yeah I'll do that. I don't hate her I just got jealous I guess." Natalie replied sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm going hunting do you want to come?" Humphrey smiled changing the conversation.

Natalie's eyes lit up "Err sure. I'd love to."

"Well let's go then." Humphrey trotted off with Natalie close behind slightly happier that he wasn't ignoring her now.

**_With Kate, Adam & Leo_**

"Is it much further?" Kate asked.

"No. We just got to go across the hunting grounds and we'll reach the pack." Adam said.

The trio exited the woods going out in to the clearing known as the Hunting grounds and Kate stopped and stared.

There in front of her was Humphrey. Well at least she thought it was Humphrey he was a lot bigger than she remembered, his fur was slightly darker and even though she was about 10 yards away she could clearly see his scars. He was eating part of a caribou.

_"Humphrey can hunt?" _Kate thought not believing what she was seeing. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted and saw a white wolf very similar to Adam but clearly female looking in her direction. Kate suddenly felt jealousy at how close she was standing to Humphrey.

"Adam your back and you finally brought Leo with you! Who's that with you?" Natalie was curious to see who this new female tan wolf was. She was beautiful with a slender toned body that accentuated her hips with a white underbelly and deep amber eyes. Natalie didn't like the way she was looking at Humphrey though.

Humphrey looked up to see who the newcomer was and instantly froze.

Kate was standing there as clear as day looking right back at him. _"I must be dreaming, why would she come here? After all she's done to me she dares to come looking for me!"_

Natalie saw how tense Humphrey was around the presence of the new wolf and moved up beside him to brush herself against him in an attempt to comfort him. To the shock of everyone present most of all Natalie, Humphrey whirled around and snarled at her. Natalie cowered away from how menacing Humphrey was being and she had no idea why. Tears started to flood out of her eyes and she ran away.

Kate was shocked at how harsh Humphrey was to the young female. Humphrey moved over the slain caribou and glared at Adam.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Humphrey asked growling his eyes burning like two blue flames.

Adam tried to remain calm but he was angry at how Humphrey scared his little sister. "No Humphrey, Kate came looking for you, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat my sister that way." Adam growled the last part. Humphrey got into his combat stance. Leo suddenly got in between the two male wolves sizing up Humphrey and growling.

"Who are you? His boyfriend? Come to rescue him when he can't defend himself!" Humphrey mocked.

"Yes, actually." Leo smiled but maintained his position in defence of Adam.

Humphrey smirked "Figures. So which one of you takes it or do you both just fuck each other senseless." He said trying to get a rise out of the pair. It worked.

Leo and Adam both raised their hackles and growled at Humphrey. Humphrey joined in but then Kate suddenly spoke.

"Humphrey! Stop this! I came here to find you and bring you home! Leo and Adam have nothing to do with this! Leave them alone!"

Humphrey glared at them "Your right they don't." he spat.

Then he locked eyes with her and moved so he was standing mere inches away from her.

"Where's Garth?" Humphrey said his voice dripping with venom.

Kate kept calm. "He's not here Humphrey."

He smirked "Oh so he sent his bitch to appeal to my good nature before he finished me off was that it?"

Kate was shocked to hear Humphrey insult her and was starting to get angry with this new Humphrey.

"I didn't marry Garth Humphrey. I heard about what he did to you and I made him pay for it." Humphrey faltered but then quickly tried to mask it with anger but Kate noticed.

"Why should I believe you?! You betrayed me when you failed to mention on the whole time we were in Idaho that you were getting married. It must all have been a big joke to you; you couldn't wait to get back into Garth's bed!"

Kate raised her hackles she was angry now. No, she was pissed. "I can't believe you think that Humphrey! I didn't have a choice, it was my responsibility!"

"Oh right, _responsibility_, always the good little Alpha. Aren't you Kate?" Humphrey growled out.

Kate scowled at him "What happened to you? You're not the omega I remembered."

"Your right I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No just disappointed." She glared at him.

Humphrey faltered again but a new voice came through over the grounds. "What's going on here? Why is Natalie in my den crying her eyes out?" Tim said running towards them.

Adam moved towards his dad. "Humphrey and Kate are having a bit of a… dispute. Humphrey got angry with Natalie for getting too close to him and scared her away."

Tim frowned and then raised his eyebrows looking over at the two wolves currently having a shouting match. "Kate? Humphrey told me about her. His story seemed a bit twisted though. Would you mind filling me in with what you know?" Tim said thinking back to when Humphrey first arrived.

"Leo found her looking for him back in Idaho. We brought her here. She's been looking for him for ages and apparently she loves him… can't say I see why looking at him now." Adam said. Leo stood nearby looking at the pair as they talked.

Tim smiled at Leo in greeting before turning to his son "Don't worry I'll sort this out."

Tim walked between the two wolves that were about ready to pounce on each other. "Ah, Tim glad you showed up could you please show Kate here back to the train. She doesn't belong here." Humphrey growled at Kate who had tears in her eyes but looked all the more angry.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Humphrey." Tim turned to Kate "Humphrey told me about you Kate nothing he said was good I'm afraid but Adam tells me quite a different story and I understand you have something important to tell Humphrey." Tim moved out of the way of the two wolves. Humphrey decided to listen with Tim standing next to him but maintained his combat stance.

Kate sniffed trying to collect herself "Humphrey regardless of what you think about me. Before I got here there was only one thing I thought about and it was you. I really enjoyed our trip to Idaho and you taught me that not everything was business and it was good to have fun. I am so sorry about how I didn't tell you about the wedding but I didn't even want to marry Garth. But, when Salty came and found me saying you had gone and Garth had hurt you I was pissed. I cut him across his big smug face as I care about you. I have been looking for you ever since you left to tell you that I love you."

Humphrey didn't know what to do or say _"Kate had loved me back all this time?" _Humphrey took a few steps back shocked. "N-no, you're lying. I-I don't believe you!" Humphrey said as tears started to stream down his face.

"It's true Humphrey I love you very much. Will you come home with me? My dad gave us his blessings we can be together again. Remember we made such a good team!" Kate smiled hopefully as her own tears started to fall.

"I-I-I need some time Kate. I'm… sorry what I said to you. I was just so angry… I'll see y-you later on I promise." Humphrey turned and walked quickly back in the direction of the woods staring at the ground. Kate tried to follow him but Tim held a foreleg out stopping her from following.

"Give him a minute Kate. He'll come round I'm sure of it."

"How do you know, is it Tim? Tim nodded then Kate continued "He was so angry with me." Kate shivered.

"Ah that was just his defence mechanism. He told me all about his opinion of you when he first arrived. I could tell he was twisting the truth to improve his situation." Kate looked at him confused but he continued "I think Humphrey spent a lot of time by himself putting up barriers to make himself feel better. I'm sure one of those was his denial of loving you. He's angry because you broke down his barrier and found the real Humphrey deep down and he is afraid."

"Afraid?" Kate looked to Tim he seemed to be very wise when it came to judging the character of someone.

"Afraid it will all go wrong. You have to bring him out of the deep hole he has dug himself into but I'm sure you will be able to pull him out." Tim smiled at Kate and then asked her she could go look for Humphrey; she thanked him for his kind words and ran off with renewed vigour and determination to help Humphrey.

Tim turned to Leo & Adam. "Sorry that we had to meet on such tense terms Leo. Adam has told me a lot about you."

Leo smiled back "Nothing bad I hope sir."

Tim chuckled "Please Leo, call me Tim I'm not that old to be called sir. Anyways your practically one of the family now I'm sure you will make my son very happy." He smiled warmly meaning every word of it.

Adam and Leo were gobsmacked they thought it would be a lot longer before Tim agreed to recognise Leo as one of the family "T-Thanks." They both said together.

"Don't thank me too soon, you are fully integrated into the pack as I see it Leo. I made sure I told most of the members of the pack who you are and your relationship to Adam. But don't be surprised if you get a few stares from time to time it will probably take a while for some of the members to adjust."

"I understand Tim" Leo said nodding.

"Good! Shall we head back? I'll give you a quick tour of the area." Leo smiled and followed Tim back to the pack while Adam stayed back with Leo occasionally tying his tail around his mates.

**(A/N: Oh that was tense! Will Humphrey let Kate stay or will he push her away? Well, I'll guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Please leave a review with your thoughts feedback is always appreciated.) **


	13. Chapter 12: Love will find a way

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(A/N: Hey guys! New chapter done I was going to get it done earlier but the Christmas festivities got in the way. Hope you enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 12: Love will find a way.

Kate was desperate to find Humphrey she had been searching the woods for an hour already and had no idea where he could have got to. "I hope I haven't lost him again." she thought out loud.

She could hear the sound of a thunderous waterfall not far from where she was. The sound seemed to bounce of the trees amplifying it; making it sound as if the water was moving past her in all directions.

When Kate finally reached the source it was a bit unimpressive. A small waterfall trickled off the edge of a cliff where it collected in a stream that seemed to cut its way through the forest. Sitting with his back to her staring into the pond was Humphrey.

"Hi Kate." he said quietly not turning around to greet her. His face was hidden from view but he sounded tired and his voice rasped a bit.

Kate walked up to him slowly sitting down on her haunches with him. She found she actually had to look up to him to see his face. Humphrey had changed dramatically.

His scars made him look more serious but his body was thicker and broader at the shoulders. Kate knew it was the wrong time to be admiring his body as she had just had a massive shouting match with him but she couldn't help herself. She now noticed he had smaller scars on his legs and body that were only visible up close. He looked like he'd been through hell since he left Jasper.

"Y-You look good Humphrey." Kate tried to break the awkward silence that hung in the air. He turned his head to look at her quickly scanning her body before smiling weakly "You too."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have shouted at you it wasn't your fault." Humphrey said quickly now staring with cold eyes to somewhere off in the distance.

"It's alright Humphrey I understand that you were upset its ok… I forgive you." Kate said plainly. That seemed to agitate Humphrey but he seemed to be driving it all towards himself.

"What? Just like that? I called you a bitch Kate! My old self would never dream of doing that. You were right about me I'm not the omega you remember."

"No Humphrey, your still the same omega I know, you're just out of practice is all."

Humphrey seemed to become a bit more spirited at that. "There is a moonlight howl tonight do you want to come?" he blurted.

Kate blushed at how Humphrey was suddenly so blunt he seemed to notice too and cursed under his breath. Kate leaned on Humphrey's shoulder letting her head push into his fur. Humphrey tensed for a moment but then relaxed again.

"I'd love to. But don't they have rules here the same as Jasper?" Kate said frowning up at Humphrey.

Humphrey smiled this time "Not here. I've been told up here the wolves don't take their ranks seriously and everyone does a bit of both duties seeing that it is a smaller pack."

Kate was astonished but it made her happy knowing there wouldn't be any problems with them howling together not that Humphrey looked like much of an omega these days.

"So how is Jasper? I assume an agreement was agreed if you didn't marry _him._" Kate didn't even have to guess who Humphrey was referring to.

"Yeah it's ok. After I… well publicly beat up Garth a different plan had to be made. Last I heard Tony and my dad were still in talks about it but they both agreed on a peaceful agreement." Kate said thinking what could be going on in Jasper.

"What about my friends?" Humphrey asked his voice going quiet remembering how he acted the last time he saw them.

"They're ok Humphrey. They miss you. I'm sure there the same old omegas they ever were. Salty doesn't blame you y'know." Humphrey lifted his head up at that he was happy to hear his friends were ok but there was one thing Kate said that Humphrey thought he misheard.

"Wait… did you say publicly beat him up, what did you mean?" Humphrey said curiously.

Kate chuckled and blushed "I found out what happened to you on my wedding day and I clawed Garth's face open in front of both packs on the wedding stone."

Kate screamed in surprise as Humphrey moved to bring her into an embrace. Kate wasn't expecting how heavy he was and toppled back laughing as they fell.

Humphrey was now grinning down at Kate "Really?"

Kate giggled and said "Yeah I think I ruined his only asset." She laughed but was surprised but overjoyed of what happened next.

Humphrey cut her off by bringing his muzzle down to meet hers bringing her into a passionate kiss. Kate moaned happily as she leaned up into Humphrey. Humphrey was feeling like he was about to explode with excitement. Here he was kissing the girl of his dreams and she was kissing him back. He moved away from her so he could look into her eyes. Kate whimpered slightly as she missed the contact with the wolf that she realised now she was madly in love with.

"I-I love you Kate." Humphrey said smiled down at her. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had got her omega back. "I love you too Humphrey. I wouldn't have it any other way." Humphrey let Kate get up nuzzling at her neck as she stood.

"I should probably go and apologise to Adam and his mate… what was his name?" Humphrey asked trying to ask plainly but came out guiltily as he knew he shouldn't have insulted the pair.

"Leo… I'm sure they will forgive you. They don't seem like wolves to hold a grudge." Humphrey was about to leave when Kate coughed to get his attention.

"You mind telling me where to go? Tim didn't tell me where the pack's den was." Kate said smiling.

"Oh, sure." Humphrey said telling her to follow him.

They walked through the woods and then suddenly Adam and Leo were walking towards them in the other direction.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, you two ok?" Leo said to both Humphrey and Kate his cheerful personality made what Humphrey had to say easier.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Leo… to both of you." He turned to Adam. "I wasn't thinking straight and I apologise." Humphrey said embarrassed to admit his little tantrum.

"Its fine Humphrey, we understood you were upset and Kate told us about what you used to be like before you left Jasper. I hope to see more of your fun-loving personality in the future and less of this cold hearted persona you conjured up." Leo said smiling.

Humphrey chuckled nervously. "Speaking of which I think you should also go and apologise to my sister in the way you acted towards her. She didn't deserve it." Adam said sternly he wasn't as quick to forgive Humphrey for what he said earlier.

Humphrey nodded telling Kate where the pack den was located and that he would meet her later on.

**_At Natalie's den_**

Humphrey found Natalie in her den she was still sobbing slightly but he slowly approached her and made himself known. "Natalie?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." Natalie said her voice shaking.

"I came here to apologise for the way I acted. I'm sorry." Humphrey said gently.

Natalie looked up her eyes red from crying. "Dad told me about Kate. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Humphrey said simply.

"Why?! Why do you love her and not me?! You even ignored me and went after my best friend! Am I not good enough for you." She shouted tearfully.

Humphrey sighed "Natalie you say you love me but you don't even know me. If you asked I might have told you but you didn't. Sure, you were attracted to me but those are two different things. I ignored you because I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to get to know you better. I'm sorry but I've loved Kate ever since we were both young. I just don't think of you in the way you want me to."

"Was that the case before Kate arrived?" Natalie asked calmer.

"Yes. I hope you find someone who will make you happy but that someone isn't me."

"I…I understand. Can… can we still be friends?" Natalie said quietly sniffing her tears back.

Humphrey smiled "Of course."

Natalie smiled back weakly and then got up and left when she reached the entrance Kate was walking in. Kate smiled at the younger female but Natalie lowered her head and snuck past her without another word.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked concerned.

Humphrey turned to see Kate standing in the den-way. "Yeah she'll be fine. She said she loved me but I turned her down." He said honestly.

"Oh." Kate turned to look at Natalie's retreating figure. "She is beautiful."

"Yes." Humphrey agreed "But, I just never saw her that way even before you got here." He said in a solemn tone. He paused but then continued "What have you been up to? Did Adam give you a tour?"

"Yes, he did. This place is amazing I've never seen a cave so large before. I love how you can go through all the tunnels and see the hustle and bustle of the pack."

Humphrey chuckled "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction too. It's nothing like Jasper." As he looked around the small alcove that was the den admiring the hard stone. It wasn't cold in either character or temperature. It was warm and cosy and it simply looked… lived in.

"Right I'm going to go and get ready for tonight Kate. I'll see you later on." Humphrey gave her a quick lick on her muzzle and left.

Kate stood stock still committing the feeling of Humphrey's hot tongue on her muzzle to memory before sighing happily and quietly saying out loud "I look forward to it."


	14. Chapter 13: Garth the Tyrant

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(Authors Note: I'm back. Hope everyone had a merry Christmas and new year! I was going to upload some chapters sooner but I've just moved into a new house and I won't have internet till Friday. Enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 13: Garth the Tyrant

Garth had succeeded in his master plan. He had told the Western pack of the tragedy that befell their beloved Winston.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Garth! What are you doing here? And where's Winston?" shouted Hutch, a western wolf that was Winston's beta wolf. A fierce alpha before reaching such a high position he was stronger than most wolves and his fur pattern was unique. He had black fur on most of his body with a white underbelly and white face. However he had black lines running under his eyes and his eyes themselves were darker around the edges which really brought out the gold in his irises.

Garth was standing in front of Hutch his eyes looking down at the floor. Max and Candu with him and they didn't look any better. Hutch knew something was wrong.

"Garth? What happened?" said Hutch his voice low and concerned knowing that something bad must have happened.

"I-I don't know any way to say this-" Garth paused taking in a shaky breath. "There was an accident. Winston is dead."

A prolonged silence crept in between the group. Hutch looked at the three wolves in front of him in disbelief. That shock quickly turned to anger. "No! You're lying that can't be true!"

Candu moved forward his head bowed in sorrow. "It's true Hutch. Winston and I were in talks with Garth when a log came down the hill and knocked him into the river. It was one of those omega's log sleds. They clearly hadn't thought to secure it when they were playing their stupid game and Winston paid the price for their carelessness" Garth and Max nodded in agreement.

Hutch cried out in anguish at the loss of his leader. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew that there was no denying it. Winston was gone.

"What do we do now? Without Winston we can't settle the terms of the unification of the pack." Hutch hung his head.

Garth then spoke up. "We were close to a breakthrough Hutch. A truce was agreed. Winston's last words were to let me take over the pack… temporarily of course. We had agreed to allow my pack to hunt in the western territory and I would be granted the powers to supervise both packs until a suitable leader to take over the western pack was declared."

Candu continued "We may not have been on the best terms before but I will admit that Garth will be a suitable leader for both packs. Until Kate returns… if she returns."

Hutch smiled weakly, he saw the wisdom in the terms and knew that if Winston had made it then it was the best they could get.

Hutch sighed "I will have to tell Eve the news. Thank you Garth for telling me this, I will relay what you said to the pack. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Garth thanked him but he felt he had to say something. "I'm sorry that this came to pass. If I was quicker I could have saved him. I was-"

Hutch cut him off. "It wasn't your fault Garth. I will make sure the omegas understand what they have done." Then he bowed a farewell and made his way to the main den to tell Eve the fate of her husband.

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Garth had remained head of both packs for some time now. He asked if Eve was able to lead but she was overcome by grief. The once fierce she-wolf had become a shell of what she once was. She had given Garth more responsibility for the Western pack.

The united packs were now made up of a majority of alphas. The omegas had heard the news about what had happened and to the surprise of Garth had volunteered for alpha training. They were loyal to him now but some members of the pack still looked at the omegas with disdain and disappointment. Some were treated badly but Garth didn't care. This was what he had planned all along.

The land had become scarce for food however. The sudden increase in the number of wolves in the western territory had driven the caribou to stay clear from the area. Garth wouldn't admit it but he was starting to lose his grasp on the leadership. He started putting sanctions on wolves that spoke up against him.

One of those wolves was Hutch. He had said it wasn't right how the omegas were being treated and Garth had too much power. He said that Garth hadn't thought to preserve the caribou for the future; killing them in droves rather than taking the time to let the herds recover. Also, he knew that Garth's top lieutenants that were loyal to him were getting more food than the rest of the pack. He was right but Garth had to maintain the loyalty of those closest to him somehow.

Garth decided to put Hutch on longer patrols so he wasn't poisoning the rest of the united pack against him and his lieutenants.

Garth couldn't kill him even though the thought had gone through his mind a few times. He knew that Hutch wasn't suitable to lead, he was much better at following orders than giving them which suited Garth just fine.

Garth sat in the pack leaders den, a makeshift throne elevating him above the common rabble. Eve occasionally would sit by him but she had grown distant from the pack and the pack knew it. Garth had not taken a mate to keep the packs under the impression he was only a steward and would stand down when the time was right. But it didn't stop him from having some fun. Lily was one of his newest playthings. He knew that she fancied him but he told her that unless she became an alpha he would never be with her. His little ploy seemed to work and she was now under his spell that he was doing everything in his power to help the pack and that he deeply cared about her.

Just then Lily entered the den bowing in respect to Garth. Like most of the omega's willing to change she had grown into a beautiful alpha. Garth admired her determination to be with him. Her body was always beautiful to Garth but she was stronger now thanks to his harsh training regime he put the omegas under.

"You asked to see me G-_sir_?"

"Yes Lily. Come on a walk with me. We have some important things to discuss." He got off his throne and made his way to the den entrance and Lily followed obediently.

Lily and Garth had been walking for about 10 minutes now through the woods. Lily was happy with her life at the moment. Garth treated her well and let her have days off alpha duties to be with him. She loved him more than anyone. He had always been honest with her even when it came to talking about Kate. Garth told her that Kate had abandoned the pack to go off with Humphrey.

She was angry at Kate because Garth explained that there could have been a chance for her father to be alive if she hadn't left. At first she wasn't sure if she believed what Garth had to say. But the more she listened to his council the more his words had merit. She was now fiercely loyal to Garth and knew he had her best interests at heart… unlike her sister.

Garth stopped and beckoned Lily to approach. "Here we are." He said smiling.

Lily stepped forward and gasped at the sight in front of her.

There was a large waterfall coming down the side of a rocky hill the light from the sun was refracted in the water creating a breath taking rainbow that seemed to meld into the turquoise blue melt-water pool. The first sign that spring was here. The trees in this area weren't like the common pine trees that populated Jasper. They were birch trees, the silky white bark seemed to match Lily's fur perfectly. A thought in the back of her head told her that wasn't a coincidence.

"I brought you here as a present for all your hard work at Alpha training you have definitely become one of us now." Garth smiled.

Lily was shocked but she could feel heat rising on her cheeks. "For me? Thank you Garth-I mean-"

Garth cut her off smiling "Hey, it's ok to call me Garth when it's just us. Anyway I've got a surprise I want to show you. Follow me." Lily blushed.

Garth walked up to the small pond before leaping through the waterfall. Lily giggled _"It even has a secret area. Garth is being_ _so romantic and thoughtful."_

Lily jumped through to the other side with ease and was pleasantly surprised when Garth did something she always wanted him to do.

Garth was waiting for her on the other side and as soon as she landed brought her into a passionate kiss. At first Lily was surprised but quickly relaxed as she had always relished the idea of being with Garth like this. They continued like this for some time until Garth stopped to look down on the beautiful wolf under his command.

He had reeled her in and now he was going to settle his rightful place as leader of the unified pack.

"Lily, I deeply care for you but this wasn't just about rewarding you for your hard work. I wanted to ask you something that could further strengthen the pack." Garth said confidently

Lily looked up at him her heart was fluttering having the wolf of her dreams pushed up against her. "You can ask me anything Garth." She said smiling.

He kissed her lightly before continuing to speak "You have become a great alpha Lily but you being my subordinate isn't good enough for me anymore." Lily's heart was racing at this point in anticipation for what Garth was going to ask her.

"I want you to be my equal, Lily. I want you to be my mate. Then we will rule the united pack together as it should have always been. Will you marry me?" Garth looked down hopefully into Lily's violet eyes.

Lily was so happy at this moment she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "_Garth loves me! I will do what Kate failed to do. We will unite the packs and safeguard our future. Together." _Lily had made up her mind.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 14: Howling Rock

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(Author's Note: New chapter guys! I would like to say that I didn't include a lemon between Garth and Lily as Garth was basically taking advantage of Lily. Too much of a rapey vibe that I felt uncomfortable writing it. Enjoy this new chapter, it is a lot happier!** **:)**

Chapter 14: Howling Rock

Kate was waiting for Humphrey to turn up at the howling rock. She had spent more than two hours preparing, to look her best for him. She couldn't wait to howl with him again. Looking back through her memories she realised the previous and first time they had howled together was on the journey back from Idaho. It was then that the seeds of doubt started to clamber over her, telling her it was a decision that she would always regret. She shook her head dispelling the angry thought of Garth from her mind. Just then Leo popped up next to her smiling broadly. "Wow Kate you're a stunner. I wouldn't be surprised if Humphrey drops dead you look that good. I know I helped but I can't take all the credit can I?" he chuckled.

Kate smiled "Let's not hope that happens. I still want to howl with him you know. But thanks for helping you've done an amazing job."

Kate recalled what had happened just a few hours before.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Hey Kate! You going to the moonlight howl tonight?" Leo asked his usual cheerful self.

"Yeah, I was just gonna go and get ready- WOW!" Kate looked over Leo's body and he suddenly felt like there was something wrong with him, the way she was giving him a scrutinising look.

"Kate? Is there something wrong?"

Kate shook her head for no. "Your fur? How did you get it to look so nice! It's like its glowing!" Kate knew what she wanted to do now to get prepped she would ask Leo to help look her best.

"Oh heh. I wanted to look my best for Adam." he blushed "Do you want me to help you with yours?"

"Yes please!" Kate said enthusiastically.

After that Kate and Leo had spent two hours scrubbing away at her fur trying to make it as silky smooth as possible. Leo had a methodical way of doing things.

Some of the things he did such as collecting water and storing it in his den in the inside of a smoothed out tree root seemed really odd. Leo explained as he went about the task. "I need to make your fur more malleable so I can get the best result when I comb it. Luckily, you're a girl so your fur is softer unlike us rugged males." he laughed.

The next thing he did was take her inside the den where he rubbed berries and rose petals into her fur to make her smell nice "Surely your just gonna dye my fur a funny colour." Kate smirked.

Leo feigned shock "What? I would never do such a thing... but you have given me the thought now, maybe you'll wake up one day and you'll be bright blue." he chuckled.

Kate had her back turned to Leo while he pawed in the sweet smelling scent on her so she wasn't able to see the mischievous smile that grew across his face. "Right, only one last thing to do now."

Kate screamed in surprise as without warning Leo dunked his makeshift bucket of water over her head. Kate turned glaring at Leo who was laughing his head off.

"Y-You dick! Why didn't you warn me?!" she said still completely drenched and halfway between laughing with her friend and actually being annoyed at him.

"Where would be the fun in that?" he said still laughing.

Kate stuck her tongue out at him and shook her fur purposefully trying to get him wet. Leo yelped jumping back before giving in. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I've got to comb your fur now. No funny business I promise!" he said stifling a laugh.

Kate smiled back at him before letting him comb her fur as she lay down on the floor. He had brought a selection of pine cones with him and started to brush her fur. First with the roughest comb that pulled out the knots and then it slowly progressed up to finer combs. Leo asked her to stand occasionally to do her underbelly. At first she thought it was odd for a male to be doing her fur she would normally ask Lilly to do it. But it was something different with Leo. He was delicate but firm. He clearly knew how to use his paws.

"You know we still have to go to the moonlight howl. I can't spend all night stroking your back" he smiled at the now sleepy looking Kate.

"Aw, do we have to?" Kate said in her best pup voice.

Leo chuckled "Yes, and don't roll over otherwise all that hard work will be for nought... do you want me to get the bucket again?"

Leo didn't think he'd seen a wolf move so fast in his life. The mere mention of the bucket and Kate was at the den entrance in a second flat. Leo laughed aloud.

Kate did a little spin "So, how do I look?" She was impressed by Leo's work and now she had the same silky smoothness of Leo's coat that she wanted so badly.

Leo looked over her body thinking of what else he could add. An idea then suddenly came to mind. "_Almost _perfect."

"Almost?" Kate replied slightly indignant but was curious to know what Leo was thinking he seemed to be full of surprises.

"Wait here." Leo left but he wasn't gone long as he returned with a small pink flower. Kate gasped at the beauty of the wild flower before Leo placed it over ear.

He smiled warmly "Perfect."

*******_END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Kate looked to Leo "Thanks for your help with... all of this." she gestured to her whole body and then moved forward to embrace her friend.

"Don't! You'll mess up the fur! You can give me a hug _later._" Leo smirked.

"Alright mister, I owe you a hug now." Kate chuckled

"I'll hold you to that." He laughed.

Suddenly, a white female wolf with a black stripe running down from the top of her head to the bottom of her tail approached the pair.

"I couldn't help but notice you from a far. Your fur is amazing." she beamed at Leo.

"Looks like you've got your first admirer of the night Leo." Kate whispered to him.

Leo chuckled "Sorry? What was your name?"

The female smiled her eyes scanning over Leo shamelessly "Becky."

"Well I'm sorry Becky but I already have a howling partner." he smiled.

Becky looked at Kate "Is it her?"

Kate stifled a laugh as she noticed Adam walking towards the small group.

"No, she's just a friend."

"Well whoever it is they haven't turned up. So perhaps they stood you up." Becky said bluntly.

"I don't think that is going to happen." A new voice said until Adam came into view.

"Ugh, Adam, Nat said you got a mate now. So where is she? I don't see them anywhere." Becky looked smugly at Adam. Kate could tell straight away these two didn't get on well.

"I'm right here." Leo said nuzzling at Adam's neck and licking his cheek. Kate felt sorry for the poor female but in a way she kind of deserved it.

Becky's eyes widened in shock and then her face went bright red. "You? Him? Y-you and Adam are...are together?!"

Leo smiled while Adam and Kate stifled a laugh "I realise I didn't introduce myself, I'm Leo, Adam's mate."

He was going to say something more but Becky turned and ran, her face could be clearly seen even though it was dark. She was bright red going on purple. Kate and Adam started to laugh out loud now.

"Leo you're too polite for your own good you know that right?" Adam laughed.

Leo frowned "I hope she's ok."

Adam chuckled again "Oh Becky will bounce back she always does. I'm sure she has propositioned to almost every male in the pack."

Kate laughed nervously wondering if Humphrey was one of those males.

All her thoughts left her brain as she saw a wolf walking in her direction. She knew almost straight away it was Humphrey.

"Hey guys, I hope you enjoy howling together I've got to go meet Humphrey." she giggled.

Leo and Adam turned and saw Humphrey "Damn Kate you are one lucky wolf. Have fun." Leo chuckled and with that they walked up in the direction of the northern packs howling rock. It was very similar to the one in Jasper except that instead it wound around the back part of the cave system before climbing until you were at the top of the curved cliff looking over the Northern territory.

Humphrey slowly made his way towards Kate. He had washed and combed his coat of fur to make his toned body stand out. Unlike how it normally was pushed out to make him look brawnier, now it made him look athletic. He noticed quite a lot of girls had noticed him on the way up to howling rock. Some looked at him with lust and longing, others blushed when he looked in their direction. He had noticed a few wolves that he remembered. He saw Laura and Drake walking towards Howling Rock. Emma he saw who he presumed was standing with her mate. To his surprise he saw Natalie there talking to a young male wolf called Oakley, Humphrey thought his name was. When she spotted Humphrey she kept eye contact with him and smiled sheepishly. Humphrey smiled warmly back to her glad that she had found some happiness with the young wolf Oakley.

Humphrey's gaze now landed on the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Kate. She was always beautiful to him but she was particularly stunning tonight. Her golden tan fur seemed to glow in the moonlight. The bluish light illuminated her in all the right places showing off her white underbelly that accentuated her curves. She looked like she was made up of a thousand fireflies that fluctuated in the cool breeze of early spring. Kate was looking at him now and he took in a sharp breath as he saw the small pink flower above her ear that contrasted perfectly with the rich deep honey of her eyes. He thought back to the time when he first saw Kate with one of those flowers above her ear. That was the night they were taken to Idaho.

Kate was thinking pretty much on the same level of adoration for Humphrey's appearance. She admired his well-kept fur that had been neatly combed. His face may have been dominated by a scar but that just gave him character. His eyes stood out as the most striking feature. The deep blue reminded her of the colour of the clear sky on a frozen morning. Lastly, Humphrey was fit now; he had built his body up to survive a much harsher climate. Kate couldn't help but get a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach as she looked over his flexing muscles as he approached.

"H-Hi Humphrey." Kate smiled warmly trying to mask the fact she had been close to drooling at his appearance.

"Hi Kate. Y-You look amazing!" Humphrey said not being able to hold back the urge to start drooling right then and there.

"Heh. Leo helped me with my fur. You didn't need any help as far as I can see." Kate winked at him.

"I'm going to warn you now. I'm a bit out of practice with this whole thing." Humphrey looked sheepishly at the floor twirling his paw to accentuate his point. "I'm not sure I can howl anymore." Humphrey looked sadly at the ground.

Kate couldn't have Humphrey in a state like this and she quickly moved to embrace him under his jaw. "You don't have to worry about that Humphrey. I'm here for you. You had such a sweet voice last time. I'm sure it will come back to you. Things like that aren't easily lost."

Humphrey hummed contently as Kate reassured him. Suddenly they heard a beautiful sound coming from the top of the howling rock. It was Adam & Leo howling together. Their voices were baritone and tenor respectively. Leo's higher voice had a mellow tone to it which intertwined with Adam's deeper voice perfectly they seemed to howl with such strong emotions. The tune got progressively higher as the theme changed from the light but sad beginning into a joyous outcry. Kate felt a tear fall from her eye "They're howling their life story" she whispered.

Kate and Humphrey weren't the only wolves who noticed the howl. Most of the wolves in the area had noticed and the couple were starting to draw quite the crowd. When they finally finished, the area roared with howls of approval. Kate thought that some wolves would treat the male pair badly. She was glad to see she was wrong.

"Come on Humphrey. They're trying to out-do us here. Let's beat them."

Humphrey chuckled "It's not a competition Kate."

"What? Everything is a competition with me. You should know that by now." She smirked.

Humphrey smiled "Well in that case-"he bolted off towards the top of the howling rock.

Kate laughed as she chased after him, she was surprised at how fast he was "Oh no you don't Humphrey!"

Humphrey reached the summit first and immediately lay down in a leisurely position. Kate came up to the top panting. "What took you so long?" he said smugly.

"You… are… pretty… fast…" Kate said trying to regain her breath.

"Ha!" Humphrey stood and posed in front of Kate "All these muscles aren't just for show you know."

Kate pouted "You are a show off though!"

"You know you love it." Humphrey said without missing a beat.

Kate blushed and saw that Humphrey was both quick at running and arguments. He was getting annoyingly good at everything. "So are we going to howl or what?"

Humphrey looked at Kate uncomfortably. "Kate I don't think I'm going to be able to. I'm not the omega I once was."

Kate moved so she was mere inches away from him. "Don't worry Humphrey. I understand. Just remember to sing from right… here." She placed her paw on his chest where his heart was. Kate could feel his heart beating harder under her touch. "Then I'll join in."

Humphrey was transfixed by her deep amber eyes and relaxed. He sat back and put his head back to howl.

Kate listened to Humphrey howl, he started shakily but then a beautiful motif started to push its way through and gradually increased to a strong powerful howl. Kate was excited and she could feel a heat rising all over her body that seemed to move up her spine causing her to shiver.

Humphrey was howling his heart out for his love for Kate. He almost jumped when Kate started to join in following his lead. Her voice was just as beautiful as he had remembered and a smile crept across his face.

Little did they know was that a group of wolves including Adam and Leo had assembled nearby to listen to them. When they finished they turned to find a large part of the pack whooping and cheering for them.

Leo and Adam approached Kate and Humphrey. "Wow Kate! You sound great together. You too Humphrey!" Leo smiled.

Kate and Humphrey nodded their thanks still living in the moment of their song for each other. Leo and Adam said farewell and left.

Humphrey turned to Kate. "This was amazing Kate! I waited so long to do that again I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate said and before she knew what was happening Humphrey pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kate liked how forward Humphrey was being, she wanted him so badly. So when he moved away she was frustrated that he didn't go any further.

"Come back with me to my den, I want to be with you tonight." Humphrey said in a low voice that made Kate's fur stand on end. It wasn't a question it was almost a command and Kate liked that. She looked back at him with lustful eyes "I can't wait." She said seductively.

They walked back down the howling rock and back in the direction of the dens, their bodies close together rubbing up next to each other; tails entwined.


	16. Chapter 15: Stay with me tonight

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**(Author's Note: New chapter added I hope you enjoy it! Viewer discretion is advised for this chapter. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 15: Stay with me tonight.

Humphrey walked into the main cave with Kate following behind. They were going back to _their _den. It took a moment for Humphrey to realize what he said but when he did he shivered with excitement.

They were finally together after all this time.

Humphrey turned the corner and entered his den, as soon as they entered Kate immediately pounced on Humphrey pinning him to the ground.

Humphrey looked up to find Kate standing over him her thin toned forelegs either side of his head, her white underbelly glowing from a small opening in the cave ceiling as her amber eyes stared hungrily down at him.

"What's this? Don't tell me that the great alpha is getting impatient?" Humphrey said playfully.

Kate was beyond playful. She wanted him, now. "Shut up and kiss me" she growled.

Humphrey chuckled before pulling her down against him using his legs to pull her down and lock muzzles. All their love and passion that they had cooped up all this time was let out in the kiss.

Kate moaned into Humphrey's mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other tasting each other's saliva. Kate felt a hot feeling steadily rise in her lower region as it started to burn with anticipation as she pushed up against the hard muscles of _her _omega, cradled in his arms.

Suddenly, Humphrey grabbed at Kate's hips and flipped her over. Kate giggled and bit her bottom lip as Humphrey began to kiss and lick at the sensitive areas on her neck. She would have been with Humphrey even if he was still _just_ an omega but his powerful build now was just an added bonus and she liked how much control he had over her.

Kate put her paws on Humphrey broad shoulders as she encouraged him to go lower.

Humphrey hummed with delight as he began to lick at her nipples, Kate drew breath sharply.

"H-Humphrey do that again!" She gasped, loving the attention that he was giving to her body.

Humphrey kept his head down as his blue eyes darted up to look at Kate as a sly smile broke across his face. "What? This?"

Humphrey's tongue swirled around one of her nipples as he hummed contented as a little extra he sucked and lightly nibbled on it.

Kate moaned and yelped in surprise, arching her back up to him as he continued down teasing each of her nipples on the way down. Her stomach fluttered as he got closer and closer to her slit.

Humphrey could feel her apprehension and looked up to Kate for her permission to continue. Kate nodded her head hesitantly, she really did want to be with Humphrey but she had never had anyone so close to her intimate area.

Humphrey smiled, his blue eyes had transformed from the cold icy stare that it once was to the warm sky blue that he had hidden away for so long.

"I'll go slowly." Humphrey said understanding that Kate had never been with anyone in this way before. He lowered himself down so his muzzle was close to her opening and gave her a quick test lick.

Kate jolted with pleasure as he licked her quickly. She looked down her eyes begging for him to continue… and he did. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

Humphrey's skilled tongue slowly licked up her folds stimulating every part of her, he continued to do this and brought his paws up to her stomach and chest massaging her body but paying close attention to her now hard nipples.

"O-Oh Humphrey, right there!" Kate moaned as Humphrey started to swirl his tongue around her clit. Kate let her head relax back onto the ground and arched into his touch. Waves of pleasure began to rush over her as Humphrey increased his pace. Kate felt her climax coming.

Humphrey seemed to notice as the sweet juices ran over his tongue as he lapped them up. He decided to explore further sticking his tongue past her folds and licked her inside on her sensitive walls.

"Humphrey I-I'm getting c-close" Kate struggled to get the words out so it was all but a whisper as her eyes began to haze over with pleasure. Humphrey then pushed his muzzle in further; nibbling on her folds and using his paws to push her legs apart, stretching her as she approached her climax.

"Oh my g-" Kate cut herself off as she let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure as she started to shake with the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She took a few seconds to recover before looking up to find Humphrey staring deeply into her eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked grinning at how he had taken the breath away from her again with a _different _type of exercise.

She pulled him down on top of him rolling a few metres before she lay on top of him. Kate started to feel a strange prodding feeling on her stomach as her entire body was pressed up against him.

"That… that was amazing!" she smirked now realising what the strange feeling was. "Now let me return the favour."

She held herself up so she could slowly move down Humphrey's underbelly feeling the contours of his muscles and occasionally licking him which he sighed happily to. Kate ran her paws over his abdomen feeling the hard bumps of dense muscles underneath. She finally reached her destination and she gasped and looked wide-eyed at Humphrey.

Humphrey's member had started to protrude out of his sheath as he started to lose his self-control and let it slip out. "Wow Humphrey! I didn't think you would be _this _big!" as she looked down at the large pulsing eight and a half inch member that seemed to continue to grow, she wondered what it would feel like inside of her.

Kate gave him a few experimental licks to which Humphrey gasped as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip. Kate was intrigued by Humphrey's member and using her paw pulled his stiff erection up until she could swirl around his tip with her tongue.

"O-oh Kate. Yes… that feels great." Humphrey moaned as Kate began to wrap her mouth around him being careful not to catch him with her teeth. She started to lower herself further keeping her pace slow as she tried to accommodate for his large girth. _"I hope he will fit." _She thought as she continued to suck Humphrey off.

"Don't… stop Kate ah." Kate started to increase her pace rocking her head so his tip pushed up against the ridges of the roof of her mouth.

Humphrey's hips bucked forward pushing his dick further down her throat. Kate gagged but she loved the taste of him and using her tongue, inched her way further down his length past her gag reflex. Humphrey's breathing doubled as Kate continued pleasuring him.

Humphrey started to put his paws lightly on the back of Kate's head guiding her speed. Humphrey had to let go after a while as the pleasure became too much for him.

"K-Kate I'm gonna-" Kate moaned as the warm liquid burst into her mouth. He tasted perfect. Kate was desperate to get more and continued to suck him until his orgasm ended.

She stood licking her lips "Humphrey, you taste so good."

Humphrey smiled and stood; moving until he was able to nuzzle her "So did you." Humphrey said as he ran his tongue over the back of her neck. Kate shuddered at the touched. Moving to the side she brushed up against his flank smelling his fur as she nuzzled at his body. A strong musky smell came from his fur that made her crazed with arousal.

Humphrey watched mesmerized as Kate walked seductively to the back of the den wall; swinging her hips as she went. Humphrey surprised himself as he felt his member stiffen again just at the sight of her.

Once she had reached the wall she put her front paws up on a rock so she could arch her back inwardly pushing her hips out towards Humphrey. Kate ran her tail up her hips until she pulled it right up and over revealing to Humphrey her glistening sex. Turning to Humphrey she noticed his member was now dangling between his legs. She fluttered her eyes suggestively as her stare became hazed over with lust. "Make me yours, Humphrey."

Humphrey shook his head to get out of his hypnotic trance. Chuckling deeply, he moved until he was directly behind Kate, giving her a few licks that made her giggle with anticipation. He then mounted her using his strong forelegs to hold onto her hips, for stability. Kate loved the weight of her mate on her back as he reached down running his tongue up her spine.

"Are you ready?" Humphrey asked whispering in a low voice next to Kate's ear. Kate was more than ready so she leaned back against him

"I am I want you inside of me. Just… go slow." Humphrey licked at the back of her ear affectionately making Kate moan happily. After a couple of attempts he found her entrance and pushed into her.

"Oh Humphrey, you're so big!" Kate gasped.

Humphrey held onto Kate's hips as he pushed in deeper. He was building a steady pace when he felt some sort of barrier obstructing him from going any further. With a harder push the barrier broke and Kate let out a pained cry as Humphrey took her virginity. Bending down and licking at the back of her neck Humphrey calmed Kate with soothing tones "Are you ok Kate? Do you want me to stop?" Kate clenched her teeth but she didn't want this to end.

"N-no Humphrey, keep going I want this." Humphrey squeezed her with his forelegs to show he was going to continue, he started to pull in and out of her. At first Kate felt pain but as he continued the pain subsided and she started to feel a new pleasure, an indescribable feeling. It started subtly as a tickling feeling at her centre but then it started to spread further into her body until it enraptured her entirely where she couldn't hold back any longer.

Kate screamed in ecstasy as Humphrey managed to rub at her G-spot when he increased his pace. "Oh…yes right there H-Humphrey…so big…so good." Kate panted as she struggled to find words. She could feel beads of sweat coming through her fur as they continued their love making.

Humphrey felt pretty much the same as Kate "Oh Kate you're so tight!" he found it hard to say anything as his panting had increased and his tongue had lolled out to the side of his muzzle trying to cool himself down. Grabbing hard on her hips he continued to thrust into her while he leaned down and used a paw to stimulate her nipples. Kate started to push back on Humphrey's thrusts making a wet slapping noise as Humphrey's knot began to expand further.

Kate didn't know what to feel now, her eyes felt like they were going to roll back into her head as Humphrey started to pound into her with renewed vigour. Taking his length all the way out before pushing it all the way in. Kate's sensitive walls quivered as Humphrey's member expanded and stretched her even further.

Humphrey was determined to make this the best experience of his life and so far it had been more than he expected. The feeling of being inside Kate, his alpha, his mate made him suddenly protective and dominant a trait usually reserved for alpha males but Humphrey was more than omega now perhaps even more than an alpha.

Kate felt Humphrey grab hold of her hips even tighter than before; his nails digging into her sides. But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that was sky-rocketing inside her as Humphrey started to go even faster. Kate's legs were quivering; unable to stand any longer she slid down to the floor with her rear end still in the air giving Humphrey better access to go deeper inside her.

"Yes! Humphrey! Fuck me harder! Mmmm…" Kate trailed off as words were lost to her as her breathing tripled and the pitch of her moans went up an octave. Humphrey was fucking her like a mad dog now and he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. All Kate could do was whimper in pleasure and push back on Humphrey's now erratic thrusts.

"Kate… I fucking love what you're doing to me, you're just so tight, so wet, so hot!" Humphrey groaned as he tried to hold back the tension he was feeling in his groin.

Kate now felt like her insides were on fire as Humphrey rammed into her. Without any warning Humphrey's knot pushed past Kate's entrance. "It's in!" Kate screamed as she stood and tried to instinctively pull away from the tie. Humphrey wouldn't let her budge as it would end up hurting them both. Kate's pleasure reached a whole new level as her orgasm made her body quiver and she yelped and whined as Humphrey continued to thrust into her even when he was tied.

Humphrey couldn't hold it back any longer as Kate's walls tightened around his shaft forcing him to release into her canal. Kate moaned as the hot seed spurted into her. Humphrey collapsed onto her back his breath heavy. As he collected himself he swung round into the tying position.

"That…that was amazing Kate, I love you!" Humphrey said looking back at her.

"You… You were amazing Humphrey. Clearly all those muscles aren't just for show." Kate smirked tiredly giggling back at him.

Humphrey blushed and laughed. He tugged on the tie and after a few goes he was able to pull out of her. Turning he came back around to Kate nuzzling at her neck. Kate sighed happily as Humphrey embraced her.

"We should probably get some rest." Humphrey smirked "I'm actually pretty tired." Kate giggled and playfully shoved Humphrey but then her demeanour changed and took on a more serious stance and tone.

"Humphrey, I want to ask you something." Kate said her voice nervous and her paws shifted nervously underneath her. "Will you come back to Jasper with me?"

Humphrey looked shocked "You want to go back there? What about what we have here?"

"This isn't where we belong Humphrey are place is with the wolves of Jasper. Plus, I miss my family. There are probably really worried about me." Kate said now looking up to meet Humphrey's gaze.

"They won't let us be together Kate." Humphrey said frowning, his eyes looking down at the floor. Kate moved so she nuzzled under Humphrey's jaw, he was warm and his fur was soft to touch. His heartbeat was slow and steady.

"We'll work something out. Together." Kate said soothingly.

"We'll have to tell Tim of our intentions. It isn't far from here he would probably want to see us off." Humphrey stated.

"So you will come with me?" Kate said smiling up at him her eyes hopeful.

"Yes Kate. Where ever you go I will follow." Kate pulled Humphrey into a deep kiss that he happily accepted. They didn't need a fancy wedding to express their love for one another; they were finally together as one.

**(A/N: Never thought I'd write 2,500 words about two wolves having sex. Well there you go guys! :') The new chapters after this the story will be taking an exciting turn and I can't wait to release them but I'm afraid it will have to wait a few days to get those out as I don't have internets!)**


	17. Chapter 16: Leaving the Northern Pack

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

Chapter 16: Leaving the Northern pack

Humphrey and Kate woke early to find each other snuggled up to one another; their paws locked together. They lay there for a few moments enjoying the warmth of the other. Humphrey laid over Kate's shoulders his overbearing form protecting his smaller mate.

Kate loved how Humphrey was so caring for her now but she desperately wanted to see her family again. Her mother Eve, her sister Lily and father Winston.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" Humphrey purred in Kate's ear.

"Mmm. Yes… very much." Kate said her eyes slightly droopy. "What time is it?" she asked arching her head to look at her mate.

"Coming up to midday I think." Humphrey chuckled but yelped as Kate shot up and ran to the entrance of the den.

"Midday?! We've got to get moving to Jasper!" Kate said exasperated and slightly embarrassed that she slept in.

"Getting married again are we?" Humphrey smirked, lying down; legs to the side with his forelegs crossed in front of him as a relaxed but a sly smile crept across his face.

Kate snorted a laugh but she was slightly annoyed at how laid back Humphrey was "No! But I want to get moving while we still have the light."

Humphrey chuckled and stood, padding over to Kate "Sure we will go I promised. But what's the hurry." He started licking on her shoulder and moved further down as Kate continued to speak.

"It's not that I'm in a hurry. I like where we are it's just as I'm an alpha and… I like to be prepared… and… and…" Kate trailed off as Humphrey licked further and further down her back. He was close to her tail now and started to move down her flank.

Kate's eyes rolled back into her head as she was suddenly overcome by pleasure as Humphrey started to lick at her rear. Suddenly her senses came back to her as Humphrey started to lick at her intimate area she yelped and spun around. "No Humphrey! We were going to see Tim! I can't be distracted by your…your…" Kate trailed off again as Humphrey licked his lips slowly.

"Tongue?" Humphrey said in a low voice.

"Y-Yes, that." Kate was embarrassed but annoyed at herself at how much of an effect Humphrey was having on her, her mind drifted back to what happened the night before. She quickly shook her head to dispel the thought from her head as she started to feel heat rising inside her.

"Can we get going please?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Sure… follow me." Humphrey chuckled as they began to exit the den.

They walked out of the cave and found Tim, Rachel, Leo and Adam standing in the clearing outside the cave. Adam and Leo were drinking from the nearby lake while Tim and Rachel stood looking over the pack doing the rounds of meeting the members of pack and giving out orders.

"Ah, Humphrey, Kate good to see you!" Tim said calling over to the pair.

Humphrey and Kate both approached and greeted the pack leaders. "Hello Tim, hello Rachel we need to ask you something if you have time?" Kate asked

Rachel smiled and replied "Of course. We always have time for our wolves."

Kate and Humphrey smiled as Rachel referred to them as part of the pack even though they had only been members of the pack for a few days.

"We have really enjoyed staying with the Northern pack but I have agreed with Kate to return with her to Jasper so we came to say farewell." As Humphrey said this a number of the Northern pack wolves moved closer to the group as they overheard the conversation. One of those wolves was Natalie.

"Leaving? But-But you haven't been here that long!" She said in disbelief.

"We will try to visit as soon as we can. It isn't far from here to Jasper." Kate said smiling first at Natalie and then to the pack in general.

Tim chuckled "That's very kind of you Kate. I'm sure you would like to say your farewells, both of you and then Rachel and I will escort you to the border."

Kate and Humphrey turned to see Adam and Leo standing with most of the Northern pack. Humphrey and Kate subconsciously decided to say goodbye the wolves they didn't know so well or didn't know at all before reaching the wolves they knew best.

Humphrey had said his farewells to most of the pack and a lot of them had returned to pack duties to get on with the rest of the day. Becky stood still part of the group left behind.

"I guess this is goodbye Humphrey." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't get to know each other better I would have liked to spend more time with you." Humphrey said but Becky raised her brow so quickly added. "As friends of course." He smirked.

Kate was talking with an older female called Emma who was standing with a smaller wolf called Laura but she made quick glances over to see Humphrey talking with the wolf she saw the night before. They seemed to know each other well but the voice of Adam rang in her head _"I'm sure she has propositioned to almost every male in the pack." _Kate didn't know what she was feeling but she wondered what Humphrey had got up to while she was still looking for him. She shook the thought quickly from her mind as she returned her attention to the small grey wolf known as Laura.

"I'm glad you turned up to the Northern pack, Humphrey doesn't seem to be so bad… not like what he was when he arrived here. It's hard to believe he is an omega like me and Emma, him and Becky seemed to get on _so well._" Laura made a small smile that Kate didn't see but a quick jab in the ribs from Emma stopped her from going any further with her subtle teasing of Humphrey.

Kate replied oblivious to what had transpired between the pair. "Yes. He is different I will give you that but I'm sure I can bring him back to his old self."

Laura snorted "Good luck with that." She said in a small voice but Kate heard her tone and her eyes changed suddenly from the soft amber eyes igniting into burning orbs that made Laura cower under the alpha's stare.

Emma quickly added. "I hope you two have a safe journey and we would all love to meet you again if you came to visit." Kate's eyes softened, she would never admit it but she was more like her mother with her mood swings than her more approachable father. She bowed in farewell to Emma and Laura and then moved on to the other wolves she knew.

Laura and Emma returned to their dens until Laura spoke up "I was wrong. I think _she_ is even scarier than Humphrey!"

Emma chuckled. "Well I can see why they are the perfect match. Anyways, you deserved what you got dear." They finally disappeared into one of the caves. Most of the wolves had left the clearing and only four wolves remained to say their farewells. Adam and Leo as well as Natalie and Oakley who Humphrey had seen at the howling rock with remained.

Humphrey and Kate stood in front of the small semi-circle of wolves. Humphrey went to Natalie and Oakley while Kate went to Adam and Leo.

"You were the first wolf I met in the North Natalie who was unafraid of me and you brought me into this packs hospitality. If it wasn't for you I would probably still be out there as a lone wolf. I would never have met Kate. You are a great friend and I will truly miss you." Humphrey smiled.

Natalie was shocked but she quickly masked her expression with a nervous chuckle "You take care Humphrey and make sure you look after Kate she seems like a really nice person and I'm sure she will make you very happy." She smiled quickly catching the eye of Kate and nodding in farewell. Kate smiled as well and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You too Natalie." Humphrey turned to Oakley who was a brown eyed wolf with an all-white coat like Natalie except he had black patches on his legs. "We haven't really met before but I wish all the best for you as well… maybe you too will be mates soon." Humphrey said now taking small glances at Natalie. Both wolves blushed madly but Oakley managed to regain his composure "I'm very lucky, if you come visit again perhaps we could hunt together. Natalie told me a lot about you and your skills but I want to see it with my own eyes." Oakley smiled the alpha in his character coming through to Humphrey as clear as day."

Humphrey laughed "You're on Oakley. I would enjoy living up to Natalie's high praises." He said mock bowing.

Natalie and Oakley laughed "Goodbye Humphrey." Natalie quickly embraced Humphrey before turning to leave with Oakley.

Kate had been giving her thanks to Leo and Adam for the all their help before with the journey finding her mate and staying in the Northern pack. As Kate finished her thanks both Adam and Leo had tears in their eyes.

"We will really miss you both." Adam said smiling at Kate and then Humphrey as he joined the three wolves. Adam might have not liked Humphrey to begin with but he had proven to Adam that he was more than a fearsome lone wolf. He realised how Kate and Humphrey were almost destined to be together. They completed one another and Adam knew that their love for each other would probably continue for many years to come.

Leo moved forward and hugged Kate tightly "I owed you a hug remember?"

"Ha-ha that you did." Kate said as she leaned into Leo's fur. Leo was about to move away when he gave a quick lick to Kate's muzzle.

"That was just a little something extra." Leo chuckled and moved out the way as Adam gave a hug to Kate and then surprisingly a hug for Humphrey as well.

Leo moved towards Humphrey now "Well it has been a hell of a few days Humphrey. You better look after Kate now. She's like my little sister now." Leo said in a mock serious voice.

Humphrey chuckled "Don't worry Leo; Kate will be safe with me I promise." Leo then hugged Humphrey and also gave him a quick lick on the muzzle too which both Adam and Kate giggled to as Humphrey looked taken aback by the contact. He had never been kissed by a male before and he wasn't sure what to do.

Kate laughed "Are you alright Humphrey? Don't tell me you're going to fall for Leo now." She smirked.

Humphrey head quickly spun to Kate and gaped at her. But his dropped jaw quickly turned to a smile as the other three wolves fell about laughing. "No chance of that happening while you're around Kate."

Kate stopped laughing and beamed at Humphrey at how vocal he was now for her love for her.

"Good luck you two. Safe journey." Adam said as he nudged his mate to stand and they said small farewells.

Humphrey and Kate turned and ran in the direction of the border to meet up with Tim and Rachel. When they reached the border they found Tim and Rachel sat on their haunches facing them sitting in a grassy meadow with the trees hanging over them forming a canopy that signified the edge of the Northern pack border.

"Are you all set?" Tim asked the pair as they approached.

Humphrey and Kate nodded before they both sat in front of the pack leaders.

"Good, it won't take you long to reach Jasper it is about a five day journey from here at the maximum. It's straight south so you can't miss it. There is a river that you will have to cross sometime this evening probably but there is a land-bridge you can use to cross it." Rachel stated informatively "I hope you get their safely, there is plenty of caribou to the south so your journey won't be too tiresome." Rachel smiled.

"I would just like to say that I am glad to see that you both are together, Humphrey you have done well at the Northern pack and I'm sure you will be a great mate for Kate and I can say without a doubt that Winston and Eve will be proud of you regardless of their pack law." Tim smiled. "Though I don't think the law really applies to you anymore Humphrey… especially for a Lambda."

Rachel looked surprised at her mate. But Humphrey and Kate didn't understand what Tim meant.

"A Lambda? What does that mean?" Humphrey asked in confusion along with Kate who also had never heard of the term.

"Lone wolves are alone for many reasons. But they usually become alone against their will. Actions such as this can result in the wolf becoming angry and cynical. I'm sure you are very familiar with those feelings Humphrey?"

Humphrey stared at the ground remembering the type of character he once was. Tim continued.

"Lambda's are lone wolves who have managed to turn away from the cynicism and are able to integrate with a pack once more. Many wolves unfortunately have trouble with that integration and become distant. They may be in a pack but they will always remain a lone wolf at heart. Lambdas are very rare Humphrey. What you have managed to achieve is have balance between the alpha and omega in you, you have become a rank of your own; a strong capable hunter who is unbiased and able to keep the peace in a pack."

Rachel quickly added "I believe Tim is right, you may not think this now but with this rank you will become a very wise and powerful wolf."

Humphrey didn't know what to say he had never heard of this rank "Why do I feel like there is something you're not telling me?"

Tim chuckled "You see Rachel is right. You are quite the observant one Humphrey. The rank of Lambda is not simply given but earned through hardship and turmoil that would break a lesser wolf. It has given you experiences beyond your years Humphrey. Lambda is not however used in the context of a lone wolf. You are something more than that. You are a leader."

Both Kate and Humphrey's eyes widened in shock. "Me? A leader? Surely that would be best suited to an alpha." Humphrey said.

"That is the problem Humphrey. We alphas are very good at what we do but we lack the wisdom to survive on our own stably. A pack without omegas will quickly fall into disrepair and ruin as no one will know how to maintain control. You, Humphrey are both ranks combined having both alpha and omega traits. Winston and Eve will most likely recognize this and when they stand down you and Kate will most likely take their place." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"An alpha will take their skills for granted and we sometimes over use our power and we struggle to control it. You know the value of strength; know the value of power through harsh survival experiences something we alphas lack. A Lambda is a guardian and protector." said Tim as though recounting a tale passed down from his ancestor wolves.

Kate and Humphrey were gobsmacked at how adamant the northern pack leaders were that this was going to happen. Once they had regained their composure they stood. "Tim, Rachel it has been an honour meeting you. I thank you both for your hospitality. Kate and I will try to visit as soon as we are able."

Tim and Rachel also stood shaking Humphrey and Kate's paws. "Good luck on the journey ahead both of you."

Kate and Humphrey turned and started to jog south.

Tim called out to them making them turn back to hear "Remember what I told you Humphrey. You are a leader and protector of the pack. You are a Lambda!"


	18. Chapter 17: Heading back to Jasper

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Hey guys! I have internet now so I will be able to upload more chapters sooner. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 17: Heading back to Jasper

Humphrey and Kate had been travelling for a few hours now in almost complete silence. It was mid-afternoon now and Kate and Humphrey were moving through a large pine forest. Kate looked over concerned at Humphrey who looked deep in thought staring at the ground not looking where he was going.

Humphrey was trying to come to terms with what Tim had told him. "_He thinks I would make a good leader? Why? I used to be an omega and then a lone wolf. To me, that doesn't seem like the best traits of a leader…" _his thoughts trailed off as Kate started to speak.

"Don't worry about what Tim said Humphrey we will sort all this out when we get back to Jasper. "

Humphrey didn't seem convinced and continued to look down at the forest floor.

Kate got an idea then and edged slowly towards Humphrey and in a low voice said _"You have got to live in the present moment. Don't worry about the future. The here and now is all that matters."_

Humphrey stopped in his tracks and looked up at Kate smiling "You remember what I told you."

Kate smiled again but looked sheepishly at her mate "Uh-huh, you were the one who taught me how to have fun Humphrey… seems only fitting I should be the one to teach you now." She winked.

Humphrey laughed now forgetting about all the things that Tim had told him. "Oh I think I still have it." He moved forward to Kate now rolling his shoulders and purposefully puffing out his chest.

Kate was transfixed by Humphrey's movements as he approached his blue eyes filled with lust for her. Kate felt a shiver up her spine as Humphrey brushed up next to her moving around her from left to right in a circle.

"I just learnt how to have a whole new type of fun that a lowly omega could only dream of doing." Humphrey continued as he licked up Kate's back and her head arched back.

_"Mmmm Humphrey knows how to push all the right buttons"_ Kate thought as she leaned into his touch and suddenly felt very turned on by what her mate was doing to her. "And what might that be." Kate moaned as Humphrey moved her round so she was facing him.

Humphrey chuckled inwardly and raising one paw he whispered in Kate's ear "I still know how to play a few games." Kate was unsure what he meant but the way he said it confused her. Then he placed his hand on her chest she was now tilting her head at Humphrey as a mischievous smile crept across his face.

"Tag." He said and then he quickly turned and sprinted off into the woods. It took Kate a moment to realise what Humphrey meant and then she growled as she chased after Humphrey.

"Oh you're going to get it Humphrey!" Kate was sprinting with all her might she was annoyed, Humphrey had such a big effect on her now and little did he know but she was going into heat soon and Humphrey had turned her on so much she wasn't in the mood for teasing. Humphrey quickly came into view as she saw him jogging along laughing. He turned to see Kate bolting at him. His eyes widened but quickly smiled and sprinted away.

"Most omegas could only dream they could outrun an alpha." Humphrey laughed back at Kate as he suddenly picked up speed. The distance between the two wolves had started to increase as Humphrey reached his top speed. Humphrey chuckled to himself for a second as he thought that he might leave Kate behind. Kate however, had a surprise in store for Humphrey.

Kate suddenly changed her running style so she was literally leaping forward with each step as her paws hardly touched the forest floor. Kate was closing the gap, she smiled to herself as Humphrey was too busy focusing on looking forward that he didn't see her come up behind him and as a result had started to slow his pace.

Humphrey decided to take a quick look behind him as the trees blurred past him, big mistake. As he turned Kate had leapt at Humphrey using her rear legs to catapult at him.

"Oh shi-" said Humphrey as his surprised turn allowed Kate to barrel into him. They rolled for a few meters before finally coming to a stop. Kate stood over Humphrey breathing heavily and growled down at him "Who's out running who exactly? You're not going anywhere now."

Humphrey chuckled nervously trying to regain his breath before replying "He-he… I'm surprised Kate I thought you would have still been miles away. Now I know not to challenge you when you're horny." He winked but rubbed his shoulders. "You got me pretty hard." Humphrey tried to stand up to loosen himself off but Kate pushed him back down into the ground hard. Humphrey grunted as he hit the ground again and looked questioningly up at Kate.

Kate smirked and suddenly dropped her head down to whisper in his ear. "I told you, you aren't going anywhere, not until you take care of your mate." said Kate in a low breathy voice.

Humphrey looked up at her surprised. "Can't this wait until we find a den for tonight? We're out in the open you know- oof!" Humphrey grunted again as Kate lay down on top of him.

"What, are you scared?" Kate smirked and she suddenly started to grind up against him.

"N-no b-but s-shouldn't we… we…" Humphrey trailed off as he felt his member stiffen beneath him. Kate began to lick at Humphrey's neck making him sigh as his body relaxed and his eyes grew droopy.

Kate stood slowly as she continued to lick at his fur. Humphrey felt like he was in a state of bliss until Kate spoke in his ear. "Now you know how I feel." She whispered before giggling and giving a quick lick to the side of his face. "Tag." She stood and trotted off.

Humphrey's eyes shot open as Kate passed over him. "W-Wait a second, you don't even want to… to?" Humphrey rolled over to look bewildered up at her.

Kate laughed as she looked back at him. "Oh no Humphrey, I was just playing games" she said sarcastically and smiled. "Lucky for me you won't be chasing after me anytime soon." She gestured down with her eyes.

Humphrey blushed madly as he tucked his tail between his legs and crossed his legs to hide himself. "Aw come on, that isn't fair." He jumped from paw to paw trying to mask the awkward situation.

Kate laughed aloud as she continued to giggle at the stance of her mate "Totally worth it."

Humphrey rolled his eyes and shook his head laughing "I promise you Kate, I'll get you back for this."

After Humphrey had 'settled down' Kate and Humphrey continued to play games from tag to I spy as they tried to lighten up the monotonous journey.

Kate and Humphrey trotted along laughing and bumping into each other as they traded stories and told jokes.

Suddenly Humphrey stopped and in turn so did Kate. "What is it Humphrey?"

"Can't you hear the water? We must be getting close to the river Tim and Rachel mentioned." They started to jog down a bank as the sound of running water got louder and louder.

As they got to the edge of the river they both realised that it was too deep and too strong a current to cross by themselves.

"Kate I have an idea why don't you go upstream and I'll go downstream. Howl when you find a suitable crossing." Kate nodded at Humphrey's suggestion and they both set off in different directions.

**_10 minutes later…_**

Humphrey had been travelling downstream for a while and had had no luck. He had decided to return upstream. "_Maybe Kate had better luck." _Humphrey thought to himself.

As he travelled up river the wind had picked up and it blew into him as he staggered up the river bank. Suddenly he heard a strange faint sound on the wind. At first he thought it was just the sound of the whistling wind but as he listened more intently the more and more it sounded like a cry for help. Humphrey's pace quickened as he got closer to the origin of the sound. An icy feeling crept up his spine as to his horror he realised the sound was Kate.

_"No! That must be Kate! I hope she is alright!" _Humphrey began to sprint with all his might up the rocky slope of the river. He struggled to push against the wind but he finally managed to reach the summit of the slope. Looking down over the rocky outcrop; Kate came into view.

"Kate!" Humphrey's voice cracked as he skidded down the opposite slope and raced towards where Kate lay on the ground screaming. Her fur was dark with blood. "Kate where are you hurt, talk to me Kate?!"

Kate looked up at Humphrey her eyes burning red with tears, she opened her mouth to speak but words failed her so she simply pointed to the river bank with her paw. Humphrey turned to look where Kate was pointing and his blood ran cold as he saw the corpse of a wolf. But not just any wolf, the body of Winston, Kate's father.

As Humphrey approached his stomach churned as he saw the state of the body. The fur was dark with dried blood and the body itself has been ripped apart by deep claw marks. But it was definitely Winston; his remaining cold grey eye stared off frozen in shock.

Humphrey turned away unable to look anymore at Winston's disfigured form and looked back at where Kate lay dripping with the blood of her father.

Kate flinched as Humphrey pulled her up into a hug. "T-This can't be happening! It wouldn't end like this. He can't be dead! I want my Dad back!" Humphrey struggled to hold Kate back as she tried to reach for her father again but Humphrey knew there was nothing that could be done.

Kate's voice heightened as she screamed at Humphrey to let her go but her voice started to crack "Let me go! I can still help him!"

"Kate look at me." said Humphrey quietly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Damn it Humphrey! Get out of my way I can still save him! Move!" Kate sobbed as she continued to try and push against Humphrey as though he was just a barrier in the way but her movements were getting all the more frantic.

"Kate look at me!" Humphrey roared. Kate stopped her struggled and stared into Humphrey's eyes as fresh tears began to drip down her face. "He's gone Kate. There's nothing we can do." Humphrey said in a soothing quiet tone.

Kate's eyes darted from side to side searching for any sign that this was all just a bad dream but Humphrey's expression didn't change. Screwing up her eyes she collapsed into Humphrey's chest. Humphrey hooked his head over hers as he sat back on his haunches.

"Damn it, damn it all! I-I was coming home Dad! W-we were so close! You wouldn't… it shouldn't have ended like this!" Kate buried her face in Humphrey's fur as she continued to weep.

Humphrey and Kate sat there for a long time before either of them spoke. Humphrey broke the silence as he stood and licked away the tears that had stained Kate's fur. Kate remained sitting her head facing down staring of to the side. "We should bury him Kate. We can take him into the forest and put him in the peaceful meadow near the Northern pack" Humphrey said soothingly.

Kate nodded slightly but stayed where she was "You go on I'll… I'll follow." She said quietly.

Humphrey gave Kate a quick lick to the muzzle which she didn't even seem to notice and went about carrying Winston into the woods making sure Kate didn't see the state of her father's body. Humphrey took Winston and placed him on a large piece of bark and dragged him into the forest. Kate followed on in complete silence keeping her eyes at the ground watching the shadows stretch out as the sun began to dip low in the blood red sky.

**_On the outskirts of the Northern pack…_**

Tim and Adam were out on a walk in the late evening as the sun was about to disappear below the horizon. They had decided to both take a walk as part of a patrol along their border when they heard a sound in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Adam said as he suddenly stopped and stood upright; his ears pricked up to listen for the slightest sound.

"Yes I think it was a howl." Tim said copying the stance that Adam had got into. The howl came again a few miles past the border at the edge of the forest to the south.

"It sounded familiar." Said Adam concerned.

"There it is again! It sounds like a howl for help!" Tim said.

Adam suddenly knew where he had heard the howl before. "It's Humphrey! Come on Dad let's go!"

Both Tim and Adam sprinted towards the source of the howl, both worried about what they would find. They turned a corner to see Humphrey covered in blood dragging something on a piece of bark with Kate behind Humphrey and whatever he was dragging.

"Humphrey! Kate! What happened?" Adam shouted deeply concerned at the state the two wolves were in.

Humphrey turned to see the two Northern wolves approach "Don't come any closer! I'll…I'll come to you." He said out of breath.

Both Adam and Tim skidded to a halt and Humphrey approached.

"What happened to you Humphrey you're completely covered in blood?!" Tim asked shocked.

"It's not mine… we…we were on the trail south when we came to a river and we found a body… Kate's father… Winston." Humphrey said shakily his voice deep with sorrow.

Tim frowned "Show me Humphrey, Winston was a dear friend of mine." Humphrey brought Tim closer to the log.

As Tim looked over the edge of the log half-pipe the sight that lay before him made him take a few steps back and look away. "No this cannot be him! I hardly recognise him; Winston was always a powerful wolf when we were young."

"It is him Tim; Kate knows it to be true." said Humphrey sadly; ears flat against his head "I came here to bury him as I knew it would be peaceful."

Tim hung his head in sorrow for the loss of his old friend but smiled weakly at Humphrey "It would be my honour to have him buried here. I will have a redwood planted to mark his grave."

Adam also caught a glimpse of the body and looked away in horror and disgust. "What kind of creature would do that to a wolf?!" said Adam as he held his face down forcing himself not to look at the body.

Tim looked to his son "There is only one creature that could make those type of wounds and I'm afraid it is a wolf my son." He growled.

Kate hadn't moved from where she was, she just sat facing south with her back to the group. "I know who did this." She said quietly as all eyes turned to look at her.

Humphrey took a step forward "How Kate? It could be anyone for all we know."

Kate continued to look at the horizon "It was the eastern wolves. They must have gone to war with our pack!" Kate snarled.

All three male wolves' eyes widened in shock at the venom that Kate spoke with. "Kate. How can we be sure we don't have evidence to prove it was them? Tony wouldn't do something like this he acted out of desperation. Him and Winston were good friends before the war even came up."

"I wasn't talking about Tony. I know that Tony couldn't have killed my father. The wounds… that my father received were from Garth and his lackeys. I know their style. They butchered my father like they butchered a caribou!" Kate growled.

Humphrey growled at the mere mention of Garth and as he looked at Winston's wounds in comparison to his own, his eyes widened as he realised how similar they looked. "What do you want to do?" Humphrey said his voice deep and fierce.

Kate turned around to face Humphrey her amber eyes burning with anger that glowed in the late evening light. "I'm going to kill them all." Kate smiled. Humphrey had seen that smile before but it wasn't one he would relate with Kate but with her mother, Eve.

"I'm with you to the end my love but we can't take on an entire pack by ourselves."

"You will not be alone."

Humphrey turned to see Tim, Adam, Natalie, Becky, Leo and Rachel and several wolves from the Northern pack approaching their expressions filled with horror, shock and anger upon seeing the body of Winston. "My pack will stand with you Kate and Humphrey. There might still be survivors from your pack that we can liberate. Plus, I wish to avenge my dear friend's death and bring his murderers to justice." Many of the northern wolves howled in agreement with Tim.

"Thank you, all of you. I wish to bury my father this night and leave at dawn." Kate said as she moved to sit next to Humphrey.

"As you wish Kate." Tim bowed and turned to see most of his pack numbering almost forty gathering around them "Then it is settled we shall prepare tonight and at the dawn we shall go to war!" Many of the wolves rallied and the lands of the north echoed with the sound of thunderous battle howls.

**A/N: Aww yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, i shed a tear writing the scene with Kate finding her father so I won't judge if you did the same! Anyways can't wait to release the next chapters as it is a chance for more character development of primary and supporting characters! The unified pack is about to find out what happens when you piss Kate off and I mean REALLY piss her off. She scares me sometimes. D: **


	19. Chapter 18: Strange Reports

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I've been trying to get round to it but work had been particularly stressful end of last week so I forgot to get this uploaded for you. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Strange reports.

**_2 days later…_**

The united packs were starting to grow restless. Food was getting scarce in Jasper Park and Garth knew it. He didn't want to leave the park however. _"Why would we leave now when everything was starting to go my way? No, I worked hard to get where I am and I'm not about to take drastic measures just because a few wolves don't like it. I'm in charge after all." _Thought Garth, smugly..

Garth may not have been willing to move but he was willing to look further afield. He had sent out scouts, some of his best, to see if they could find the caribou further north… though none had returned yet. It had been two days since he set off the first scouts and he was beginning to grow suspicious. _"They should have returned by now… unless they found the caribou but decided to desert me?" _Garth though as anger threatened to appear in his mind._ "No, no, that wouldn't happen, they were some of my best." _He dispelled the thought and decided that they could have got lost on the trail back to Jasper.

Garth was pacing outside the pack leaders den, he had Max and Candu at his sides now as he suspected that some of the more vocal opposition in the pack would try to attack him and thus rally the pack against him. That could not happen, so he kept his best with him at all times.

"Max, go and see if you can find Scar and bring him to me." Max complied with a simple nod. Max wasn't much of a talker; he usually let his fangs do the talking. Scar on the other hand was Garth's alpha commander and usually managed scouting parties.

Garth did not have to wait long as Max returned with Scar in tow. Scar was an eastern wolf with a brown coat and a white underbelly and golden eyes. He had three scars running down just below his right eye and that's how he got his name. No one knew his real name as over the years his birth name had been forgotten and the name Scar just stuck; he got used to using it.

One wolf decided that they should call Garth Scar now as Garth's wound from Kate was a lot more impressive than the one that Scar had. But that wolf didn't live long enough to spread his stupid joke. Garth wanted order and came down hard on those that would dare insult him.

"You called for me sir?" Scar asked formally. Scar's voice was deep and serious he was alert at all times and he cracked down hard on those who would shirk their duties.

"Yes Scar, I want you to take a small team North to find out what's taking the scouting party so long." said Garth a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"It will be done sir… what should I do with Hutch, he is patrolling the Northern border?" Scar smirked.

It was well-known in the pack that Hutch had been sent to patrol further and further away from the territory of the United Pack. Most wolves in the pack thought that was because he was one of their best wolves and that he was more than enough to fend off any stray wolf that attempted to pass through the territory. The truth was that Garth didn't want him anywhere near the pack as it hadn't been long after he had taken position leading that Hutch began to challenge him. Luckily Hutch was much better at following orders than giving them.

"When you reach him tell him to go further north to look for the scouting party that was sent out two days ago." Garth smiled "and if anything could go wrong, I'm sure Hutch will be able to sort out or fend off whatever is out there right? Giving you time to report back to me." said Garth sarcastically.

"Of course sir." Scar chuckled. Scar turned to leave but as he did Garth called out to him.

"Where is Lilly?" Garth asked.

"She's down helping the rest of the pack with the healers, keeping the pack happy I'm sure."

"Yeah she is very good at that…" Garth tasked Lilly with keeping the wolves of the united pack happy. The pack was still restless but Lilly had done a good job making sure they stayed loyal to him. "…among other things." Garth smiled mischievously at the male wolves that were with him earning a chuckle from them and embarrassed looks from the few females that were there.

"Scar, before you leave make sure to ask Lilly to go on patrol around the Northern border. Make sure it is with some of the western alphas we don't want the pack to grow suspicious." Scar and a number of wolves around him looked at Garth surprised.

The united pack may have been made up of mostly alphas but the western wolves had more duties but less responsibility and in turn less power. Garth may have seemed like a great alpha who knew how to hunt and fight but they were just his skills. His real area of expertise was the ability to manipulate people. However, manipulation can only go so far, sometimes concessions had to be made; after all they were all in this together. _"Just some of us more than others."_ Thought Garth as he smiled to himself.

Scar nodded and left to carry out the orders that Garth had given him. He raced down the side of the hill from the pack leaders den to see if he could locate Lily. Rocks and shrubs blurred past him as he and two of his best wolves went down to find the leaders mate. They encountered a few startled wolves on the path but they quickly moved out of the way; all the time staying low to ground in submission to Scar and his group. They finally reached the pack healers den and saw Lily speaking with one of the pack healers.

"The pack is struggling as it is Lily! The only wolves I get coming in are less for injuries and more from illnesses brought on by lack of food!" the pack healer said distraught "Please ask Garth to find some more food for us or these wolves that I am treating will die." The last part of her sentence was merely a whisper partly because she didn't want to raise a panic and also because she noticed Scar approaching her and Lilly.

"I don't think that is how you address your leader, healer!" Scar growled.

"I have a name you know, it's Janice and I'd appreciate you using it next time you cut yourself, errand boy!" Janice scowled.

"I am our leader's alpha commander! I will not be insulted by a pitiful omega!" Scar looked Janice up and down in disdain.

"Yeah I'm still an omega but at least I can say I help the sick and wounded. What do you do again as an alpha Scar? Oh yeah you're Garth's bitch!" retorted Janice who was almost as angry as Scar was now.

"Why you little-" Scar moved forward towards Janice but stopped in his tracks as Lilly stood in his way. Lilly may have been an omega in the past but she was an alpha now and on top of that she was the pack leaders mate. Lily had got a lot stronger than she used to be she also appeared taller as her fluffy fur had made way for hard muscle on her legs and torso which made her look slender but strong. Her hair was cut back so you could see her violet eyes that could be kind and caring but also burn right through you. The burning stare was being directed at Scar at this moment and it successfully stopped him in his tracks.

"Ignore Janice, Scar. She is just stressed from her job. I take it you didn't come all the way down here just to argue?" Lily said sternly, she still had a sweet voice when she wanted to be kind but recently she had developed a much stronger voice for dealing with problems with the pack. Usually the eastern wolf alphas and some of her husband's associates. It seemed to be working as even the two wolves that were Scar's escort had started to back away.

Scar looked like he had fumes coming out of his nostrils but he slowly regained his composure.

Lily looked past Scar to see his two guard wolves eyeing her body as she stood side-on in front of Scar. Lily knew she was beautiful to all the males in the pack but her heart belonged to one wolf and one wolf only and she wanted to make sure these wolves knew it.

Lily quickly leapt past Scar and got in front of the two guards. "See something you like?" she addressed the two plainly, not giving away any emotion.

"W-We weren't doin-" One of the wolves stuttered out.

"Maybe I should get Garth down here and tell him about what I thought I saw. Do you think I should?" Lily cut in.

Both wolves' eyes widened in terror and the first one responded again his voice a lot higher almost a squeak "N-no ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"Then make sure your eyes are facing front." Growled Lily "That goes for you too soldier." She snapped at the second wolf that yelped but quickly nodded his head rapidly showing that he got the warning.

"You had something to report?" Lily asked impatiently, walking back to Scar to stand near Janice who had a look of smug satisfaction across her face.

"Yes ma'am, Garth asked me to request that you lead a patrol around the Northern border. He requests that you pick a large group of western wolves and begin patrol this afternoon." Scar stated matter-of-factly trying hard to ignore Janice.

"Alright Scar, I'll do it. Tell Garth I will start the patrol once I finish up here." Lily smiled her anger vanishing from her face in the blink of an eye.

Scar bowed and left with his guards quickly following behind him. Janice approached Lily and said quietly when Scar was out of earshot "He is an errand boy though!"

Lily laughed loudly "Yeah some alphas they were scared of little me."

"Wow Lily that was amazing, you really know how to put these stuck up assholes in their place. You definitely get that from Eve."

Lily laughed but at the sudden mention of her mother her face grew concerned "How is she anyways, has she got any better?"

Janice looked at the floor "Not much better I'm afraid. She is staying in her den but she is too weak to go outside. I'm sorry Lily but there isn't much I can do for grief. I tried to make her eat more food but she refused to eat what I gave her even when it was fresh caribou."

Lily smiled at Janice "Give me the food and I'll go and take it to her now before I go on patrol."

"Thanks Lily. Maybe you'll have better luck, just make sure she is eating and drinking plenty of water." Janice bowed in respect to Lily before turning and bounding off to help her other patients.

Lily turned and went in the direction of Eve's den which was located on the southern outskirts of the packs border. Her mother liked the solitary life now as the loss of her husband had made her sick with grief and she preferred the peaceful atmosphere.

After ten minutes Lily approached the den. Lily noticed that there were small wild flowers rising over it and moss hanging down over the entrance that was constructed under an upturned tree root. She quickly entered with the meat that Janice gave her and saw her mother lying curled up in the middle of the one roomed den.

"Hey Mom?" Lily whispered.

Eve slowly lifted her head and stared tiredly at the voice coming from the entrance of her den. Lily could see even in the dim light that her mother's face was very gaunt she had clearly lost a lot of weight and her once sparkling eyes had been reduced to bloodshot cold eyes from the grief she was experiencing.

"You look beautiful dear." Eve croaked her voice was very weak and Lily almost had trouble hearing her.

"Thanks Mom. I came here to give you some food. You need to eat." Lily smiled hopefully at her mother.

Eve's eyes fell and she got back into a curled up position facing away from her daughter. "I-I don't want it now. I will eat it later."

"No mom." Lily moved around her mother so she couldn't block her off. "You're going to eat this now and I'm going to make sure that you do, you'll die otherwise."

"Maybe that's what I want." Eve whimpered scrunching up her eyes and burying her face further into her own fur.

Lily looked shocked at her mother and she could feel tears welling up inside her but she had to stay strong for her so her mother could be strong for herself. "How can you say that Mom?! You can't just give up! Do you think that Dad would let you just give up? He would want you to stay strong. The pack needs you out there Mom! I need you!" Lily said sternly.

"Y-You're right. Winston would want me to continue. Thank you dear." Eve reluctantly picked the piece of meat up and began to chew slowly on the caribou leg that she was given. After Lily made sure her mother had eaten her full she helped her out of the den to a nearby spring for some water. Lily had to support Eve as her body was so weak she struggled to keep her balance.

While Eve was lapping up water from the spring her daughter simply stared at her body looking at just how drastic the change was that her poor mother had put herself through. Eve's legs were thinner; her body had lost most of the muscle and looked almost skeletal; you could clearly see her ribs on her sides in the daylight. The worst thing of all was that Eve had lost her bright coloured coat of fur and it was now worn and dull. It was as though Eve's long years had finally caught up with her and she was holding onto life by a thread.

"Are you going to be okay Mom? I have to go on patrol now." Lily said concerned for her mother's safety.

Eve looked up from the spring and quickly embraced her daughter tightly. "You be careful out there Lily. I've lost a husband and a daughter and I don't want to lose another one." She wept into Lily shoulder.

Lily moved out of the embrace and looked off into the distance "We did lose Dad yes. But we didn't lose Kate, she was the one that left us to pick up the pieces for her mistakes and perhaps this could have all been avoided and Dad would still be alive." Lily growled.

Now it was Eve's turn to look shocked "Y-You don't know that for certain Lily. There hasn't been a word from Kate since she left and I-I've given up hope of seeing her again." Eve stared mournfully at the ground.

Lily moved into an embrace with her mother again "It's just us now Mom but we can make it through this I promise. Garth and I are making a brighter future for the packs just like Dad wanted." They both moved out of the embrace and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"You've grown up so much dear. You used to be such a little thing." A single tear dropped from Eve's eye as she reminisced about seeing her daughter for the first time.

"Thanks Mom, but I'll always be your baby." Lily smiled warmly. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." Lily quickly embraced her mother again before turning to leave.

"Stay safe Lily." Eve watched her daughter go and then closed her eyes and whispered to herself; feeling the cool breeze move through her fur "You would be proud of your daughter Winston. If only you were here to see what she has become." Eve smiled to herself before returning to her den to eat what remained of the food her caring daughter had left her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my take on the Eve and Lilly characters in this story. Can't wait to get the next chapter out for you guys as there are still a few ideas I have floating about that I want to see if I can cram in before I publish it. I don't like making chapters that are just updates telling people I'm going to release a chapter as it is counter-intuitive and bad practice for an author. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long for this next chapter to be released. See you at the next one! **


	20. Chapter 19: To war - Part 1

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Hi guys, new chapter out and another one hopefully completed today. As I said before I had trouble getting all the ideas in so I decided to split what was going to be a very long chapter compared with my previous ones into two. There was too much jumping around from character to character and I don't want to confuse anyone. :P But enough talk lets get on with the story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 19: To war.

**_1 day before the events of chapter 18_**

The view from the top of the precipice was vast; you could see all the areas of Jasper Park. _"This is a great tactical advantage" _Humphrey thought as he surveyed the land of his pup-hood. There was something different about it now. The once vibrant park, which was normally filled with the sounds of birds chirping and rutting caribou was strangely silent as though all the animals had simply packed up and left. The sight before Humphrey's eyes made his body shake uncontrollably with pent up rage. This is what Garth had done; he had taken away the life from the land itself leaving only the trees standing as a great fog seeped through the trees in the late evening light.

The northern pack was resting on a hill that overlooked Jasper, a large cave sheltering them in case there was rain. No one spoke, each member reflecting on the day's events and what would be in store for them at the dawn. Humphrey walked quietly through the sleeping bodies of the pack in search for Kate. He found her staring down from another rocky outcrop…alone.

"Kate?" Humphrey whispered as he called out to his mate who had her back to him. There was no answer.

Humphrey moved until he sat next to her studying her features, wondering what she was thinking. Dried blood still clung to her muzzle from the day's events but she didn't seem bothered by it, but continued to stare; all concentration and thought precisely on one location, the valley of the united pack. Humphrey moved closer and licked the blood away but she didn't move away at the contact she remained still as a statue.

"Come on Kate, lets head to bed you need to rest so your mind is focused and we can plan our attack." said Humphrey nudging Kate's side.

Kate let a growl rumble up her throat as her eyes darted towards Humphrey, hackles raised. "They were lying Humphrey. You know that right?" she snarled;

Now Humphrey knew what Kate was so worked up about. The alpha that was once so strong willed was now starting to break away from the shackles of control and Humphrey could see the wear and tear. It wouldn't be visible to any other wolf except the ones who knew her. Kate had been told something that had made her snap, something that would have a direct effect on what was to come.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"I can't believe this!" Ross groaned as he and seven others wandered through the forests of the northern reaches of Jasper Park. "We've been travelling around this area all day and we haven't even seen anything remotely edible." Ross was a small alpha wolf with a grey and brown coat he was one of Garth's best alphas but there was a stress put on 'one of the' as he was considered the worst of the best because of his inability to stop himself from speaking his mind.

"Stop your whining Ross or I'll make you share a den with an omega for the rest of your life." Sirius snarled. Sirius was a powerful lieutenant; a young wolf that had quickly risen ranks in the eastern pack and was considered Garth's main attack wolf.

"But there is nothing here! What do we do when we have to go back to our leader empty handed?" Ross said.

"Are you volunteering yourself to do that Ross?" Sirius smirked earning a chuckle from the other members of the team as they continued to move through the forest.

"N-no! All I was saying wa-" Ross was cut off when Sirius suddenly raised his paw to stop the group of wolves, everyone stopped as soon as the order was given, they were the elite after all. "What is it Sirius?" Ross whispered suddenly alert his eyes darting to and fro, wondering what made Sirius so tense.

"We are not alone." Sirius moved forward away from the group, a scent had briefly touched his nose and he immediately knew it wasn't one of theirs. All of the wolves in the group were facing outward now scanning each direction for any clue where the new wolf was. Sirius stood at his full height and bellowed out "Identify yourself!" clearly so any wolf that was near would respond.

There was a brief silence before a deep voice resonated through the trees "I'm afraid we never had the pleasure of meeting." a large dark blue and grey wolf appeared as though from thin air before he was standing in front of the group. The first thing the seven wolves noticed was that he was large, probably larger than Garth. The second thing they noticed was the three scars that went across his face but the thing that stood out the most was his piercing blue eyes that were the most visible as he was partially concealed by the shadow of the forest canopy.

"Who are you? This is our home, our pack land and you are trespassing _drifter_!" Sirius snarled trying to size up the bigger wolf raising his hackles preparing for a fight.

"Oh but I am home." The wolf smiled and his eyes suddenly darted behind Sirius.

Sirius quickly turned to find a number of white wolves surrounding his small group, he knew in that moment that not only were they hopelessly outnumbered but they were probably facing an invasion force of wolves. "What do you want?" Sirius asked trying to sound controlled.

"Revenge." A new voice came out of the woods as a beautiful brown wolf appeared next to the larger one.

All the eastern wolves' eyes widened knowing full well that this was Kate the wolf who was originally going to marry Garth. "I know you. Its Kate isn't it? You're the bitch who went mental and injured our leader." Sirius smirked.

The larger wolf moved forward and got right up in Sirius' face; towering over him "You better watch that tongue of yours, or I'll rip it out!" the large wolf snarled.

"Let me guess you're her mate, sorry, but I'm trying to figure out which of you where's the leash or do you take it in turns!" Sirius boldly spoke and his fellow wolves relaxed even though they were outnumbered.

Kate moved up beside the large wolf and whispered in his ear "Stand down Humphrey, we need them to talk." Humphrey obliged her and moved away from Sirius, if a bit reluctantly.

"Why did you attack the western pack? I know what your pack did to Winston, my father; you killed him probably in cold blood. Answer me!"

Sirius smiled wickedly "War? What war? We united the packs." Kate glared at Sirius daring him to continue with his mocking tone.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Humphrey, the larger wolf moved forward again.

"Marriage of course." Sirius grinned now realising Kate didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who in their right mind would marry Garth from our pack?" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear. Kate didn't know but she dreaded to find out who it was.

"Your sister, Lily." Kate visibly flinched from the name and the seven eastern wolves snickered as Sirius put the western pack wolf down verbally.

"T-That isn't true. Garth would never marry an omega!" Kate shouted visibly shaken by what was being said that she had started to pace in front of Sirius as he continued to speak.

"True, but Lily isn't an omega anymore, neither are most of the wolves in our pack, she went into alpha training to prove her love for her mate."

Kate wanted to throw up and this eastern wolf wasn't making it any easier. The thought of her sister being with that monster, she simply couldn't believe it and this Sirius looked so smug with what he said next Kate knew exactly what she was going to do.

Sirius was laughing loudly now as he saw the irony that Kate had to realise. That she had been replaced by her own sister but he wanted to rub it in more. "The best bit is she knows the truth."

Kate stopped and looked at Sirius, her amber eyes burning like furnaces. "Know the truth about what?"

"She knows the truth about what really happened to Winston and she will gladly serve as mate and bear the p-" Sirius' voice was suddenly cut off as Kate lunged at him. She extended her paw and reached his neck and for a single moment everything went quiet. Then Kate after digging her paw in and tugging hard ripped his tongue out through his throat, spurting blood over Kate's face. She didn't seem to care as she glared through the blood and snarled at Sirius "You talk too much!"

Sirius' eyes went wide as he realised Kate was holding his tongue in her paw. He tried to speak and moved back in a panic as his breathing heightened and blood trickled out of his open throat wound before he suddenly coughed up blood and fell to the floor drowning in the air. His death was long and painful and everyone present was simply too shocked to move. Sirius lay in pool of his own blood as his body continued to breathe out its last rattling, dying breath.

"Y-You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Ross screamed as he charged at Kate. The other eastern wolves after a moment of recovering from the shock of seeing their leader brutally cut down charged at the wolves around them in an attempt to flee back to their pack and report to Garth.

Humphrey quickly moved in on the wolves, quickly ending the life of a small alpha wolf that tried to sneak past Adam and clamped down hard on his neck killing him instantly. He quickly moved onto another wolf ripping their throat out and watched as the wolf realised they were going to die and clawed desperately at thin air as Humphrey held down on their throat wound and finally their eyes rolled back into their head and their struggling ceased.

Humphrey looked up to see that the northern pack members had easily taken care of the eastern wolves and the ground was wet with blood. Humphrey looked over to see Kate thrashing at the corpse of Sirius, her forelegs and face covered in blood. Humphrey quickly moved and pushed Kate away from the body of Sirius or what was left of it anyways.

"Kate, stop it! He is dead; you made sure of that the first time round."

"He's lying Humphrey! Lily would never do that to me. She wouldn't betray me!" She screamed as she began to pace again as blood dripped from her face and forelegs. She looked a mess. Humphrey looked back to find Adam and Leo looking over concerned at them as they killed off the remaining wolves who were clinging to life by a thread. It was considered a kindness compared to what happened to Sirius.

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Let's just deal with what we know Kate and move on from there. For all we know Lilly could be being held against her will or perhaps completely deceived, we just don't know. Now come to bed you need to rest." Humphrey said with a bit more force than intended.

Kate glared at him "I just lost my father and now I find out my sister may have betrayed me and you want me to be calm."

"Yes, it can wait until tomorrow. Then we can see the facts for ourselves." Humphrey growled back, as at that moment it seemed Kate was blaming him for what had happened.

Kate cursed under her breath and quickly pushed past Humphrey to sleep with the other wolves. No one was sleeping separately in case they were attacked. Kate and Humphrey moved into the huddle of wolves and quickly lay down together. Humphrey moved to place his head over Kate's shoulders but she let out a warning growl and her hackles rose slightly and bared her teeth at him. He got the message; Kate wasn't in the cuddling mood tonight. They fell quickly in to a deep sleep and the rest would be needed as a long day would be ahead of them.

**_*Early the next day*_**

The northern pack moved quietly into the forests of Jasper Park, they had spread out into an arrow head formation and would quickly sweep through the valley of the united pack. Humphrey was stood with Tim, Rachel, Adam, Leo and Kate as the rest of the pack gathered in formation. "Are we all ready to begin?" Leo asked looking to Humphrey and Tim who had both been planning an attack most of the day before.

"Almost, Kate would you mind going and getting Becky for me and bring her here?" Kate nodded and quickly ran off in search of Becky. They had planned the attack perfectly they would move in just before dawn as the weather conditions had rolled in a deep white mist that only allowed a few metre of viewing distance and would provide perfect camouflage for the white wolves of the North.

Kate returned to the group quickly with Becky in tow. "Alright, Becky I would like you to lead a small team in first to scout our position. Then we will send through the main formation with your report. Is that clear?" Humphrey asked.

"Crystal, Humphrey." Becky winked at him but quickly looked away as she noticed Kate glaring at her. She quickly moved away picking 3 large males and an agile female from the Northern pack to go with her and disappeared into the fog.

"What happens now?" asked Adam.

"Now we wait." Kate said letting out a breath.

"Yes we wait, but keep your guard up, danger could come from anywhere at any time." Said Tim before turning to Humphrey "Humphrey, can I talk to you for a moment privately."

Humphrey nodded and both wolves quickly moved out of earshot of the other wolves. "Humphrey, I know this is probably not the right time to be saying this but I hope that we have enough numbers to fight off these wolves. What if that Sirius wolf was right? They would see us as enemies and could easily cut us all down."

"I'm dealing with facts Tim. I won't blindly charge into that valley though, that is why I sent Becky to scout ahead, she can find a wolf and subdue them for information and we will have a better idea of how to plan the main assault, we might even rally some wolves against Garth."

"I hope you're right Humphrey; if this could go wrong it will be a massacre." Tim looked at the ground thinking of future losses.

"It will not come to that Tim. I will do my utmost to protect you and your kin; I would not allow that to happen as you are almost a family to me and Kate now. I promise you that." Humphrey placed his paw on Tim's shoulder before moving back in the direction of where the pack was assembled.

Tim smiled to himself "I believe you, my lambda." It was clear to him that Humphrey would become a great leader as he had managed to put courage and morale back in the heart of an doubting old alpha wolf.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry iy won't be a massive cliffhanger. Hopefully I can get this next chapter sent off by the end of the day.**


	21. Chapter 20: To War - Part 2

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Alright next chapter is complete for you guys, yes it is a shorter one but this story is almost coming to an end now and I want to leave some suspense here and there. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 20: To war: Part 2

**_*FURTHER SOUTH*_**

Hutch had been travelling north all day; he had recently encountered Scar who had told him to expand his trail to go further north. Whatever for he didn't know and he didn't really care. Hutch was at a breaking point. Garth had pushed him away from the pack so much lately he was at the point of just leaving but he did not want to leave the pack behind him. He knew that if he left, Garth would have won and he wasn't about to part with the original plan _"Garth is but a care taker, it would be dishonourable to go against what Winston said. Even if Lily is married to him now it does not change the fact that the eastern pack has too much power."_

Suddenly his thoughts were dispelled as he looked up to hear the sound of movement ahead. It was a foggy morning and Hutch struggled to see in front of him. "Who's there?" Hutch called out his voice seemed to echo by him but there was no response. For a second Hutch though he must have been day dreaming when suddenly shadows bounded past him out of the corner of his eye and he turned from left to right trying to face off where the creature or creatures were.

Suddenly, Hutch felt himself fly through the air and it was so sudden he didn't have time to brace himself for impact. Hutch smashed into a tree before sliding to the ground. He had his breathe knocked out of him and his vision was blurry. He looked up to see a white wolf that stood smirking down at him her emerald eyes glistening in the morning fog. Hutch noticed a black stripe running down her back, she was beautiful but as his senses returned he got up in a defensive stance and moved forward to get payback.

The wolf then vanished back into the fog and Hutch moved forward to follow her but she had disappeared. Hutch looked around but all he could see was the white of the fog. He then heard a tree branch snap behind him, Hutch did not turn and pretended to be oblivious to the noise. As the white wolf jumped at him he turned and intercepted her attack and they both rolled a few metres before Hutch pinned the wolf to the ground.

"What do you want?!" Hutch shouted down at the wolf who only snarled back at him. She hooked her legs beneath him and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back to the floor.

Hutch was getting angry now and quickly recovered to see the white wolf smirking again at him. He roared and lunged towards her only to find himself slammed down into the mud. Hutch tried to struggle but something or someone was stopping him from getting up. He tried to lash out but was pushed further into the mud. "Now now, let's not do anything we will regret." A clearly male voice said.

"Marc, what took you so long?" the female wolf said, luckily Hutch had been able to keep his eyes open and only had to taste the mouthful of mud while he looked on what was going on around him. There were five wolves, three males and two females. They all had bright white fur. The female who Hutch first encountered appeared to be the leader.

"I was just having way too much fun watching you fight him, he did pin you remember? Pretty impressive I'd say. Not many people can keep you restrained Becky." Marc smirked and Becky glared at him.

"Impressive?" Becky moved forward and placed her paw on top of Hutch's head and pushed him further into the mud. "How impressive does he look now?" Hutch gasped for breath as he accidentally swallowed some of the mud that he had been pushed into. Suddenly the pressure left his head and he managed to pull his head out of the mud.

"Hey Becky! Weren't we given orders to keep any wolf we found alive?" another tall male wolf asked.

The wolf known as Becky looked over to the other wolf and spoke to him in a mocking tone "He is still breathing isn't he Drake?"

Hutch felt like this was the best time to speak but something went through his head first _"They were given orders? There are more of them. What would they be doing here?" _Hutch dreaded to think what the answer would be but he spoke up anyway "What do you want from me?"

The wolves didn't answer and Hutch didn't like being ignored, the only wolf that seemed to be paying attention to him was Marc who was responsible for knocking him to the floor.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Hutch shouted at the female.

"And I'm choosing not to listen." Becky said before turning to the other female "Go to the pack and tell them we have found a wolf for questioning. His name is…" Becky turned to Hutch. "What's your name dog?"

Hutch growled at the name calling and glared at Becky "Why do you care?"

"I don't. But it will make a difference for you whether you want to live or die." Becky said sounding completely uninterested as though she had better things to do, she licked at her paw to emphasise her point.

"Hutch." He said causing Becky to smile.

"Good boy." Becky said in a patronising tone before turning back to the female "Go tell the pack that we have a wolf named Hutch for questioning." The female bounded off into the mist and disappeared.

"Now, where were we? So, Hutch was it? Tell us about your pack and its defences?" Becky said looking down at him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Hutch's fear had been made true, this was an invasion force and they were probably going to try and take the valley.

"Oh what a shame, you'll talk when our leader gets here, I guarantee you that. Marc keep him held down." Hutch felt the weight come down hard on his back again and he felt it harder to breathe once more.

"Ugh, why… are… you... doing this?" Hutch asked through deep breaths as he tried to move into a more comfortable position under Marc's paws.

"Let's just say, your pack did something to anger our leaders and now you will pay the price for your evil deeds." Becky said glaring down at the tired form of Hutch.

Hutch had no idea what this wolf was talking about and looked at Becky tilting his head in confusion.

"You will get your answer soon enough." Becky growled down at him. They sat waiting for a few minutes Becky was giving Hutch a scrutinising look that Hutch found hard to hold and chose instead to stare at the floor.

Becky suddenly decided to break the silence "A shame you're the enemy, Hutch. You're one good looking wolf."

Hutch looked up at Becky again and his mouth hung open but his thoughts were interrupted by the wolf above him. He was so confused.

"Seriously, Becky we are interrogating him, not flirting with him." Marc said groaning.

"Hey, we've got a while to wait, I can have a little fun until then." Becky looked at Marc indignantly.

"Your mind is so dirty, it's deeper in the mud than this guy's head." Marc said pushing Hutch down face first into the mud.

Becky laughed and so did the other wolves present except for Hutch of course who was too busy enjoying the taste of the earth

The female wolf that left reappeared a few minutes later as Hutch remained in the dirt too tired to struggle any longer. "Ah speak of the devil; I'll let _him _take it from here." Becky said before she walked out of Hutch's view.

Hutch wasn't sure what Becky meant until a large dark blue and grey wolf appeared in front of him.

"Hutch… you look like shit." This new wolf said bluntly earning a laugh from the wolves around him.

Hutch growled at the newcomer but kept his mouth shut he was not about to betray his pack.

"Honestly, I expected better of you. You were always loyal to Winston I wouldn't think you would side with the enemy." The large wolf looked down with disgust at him but Hutch wasn't sure who this new wolf was and this new information caused him to break his silence.

"What… who… who are you?" Hutch asked exasperated from his previous struggle.

"I don't blame you for not recognising me; after all it has been a long time since I was last here. I have changed but I didn't think I would find you, of all wolves to be working for Garth." The large wolf said glaring down at him. It was then that Hutch noticed the three long scars going down his face.

Hutch was angry now but confused as well but his anger got the better of him "I don't work for Garth, I never have!"

The large wolf studied Hutch for a moment before continuing "Why should I believe you, after what happened to Winston I didn't think you would be part of it."

"Part of what?!" Hutch bellowed angrily "Winston died in an accident, what are you saying?!" Everything had happened so fast and now Hutch wasn't sure what to say anymore, this leader wolf was holding something back, Hutch knew it but he couldn't pin down what.

He tried to refresh his brain to remember when he met this wolf before but he had no idea, he didn't think he would have forgotten the imposing wolf that stood before him.

There was a long silence before the large wolf spoke again. "Marc, get off him, he's innocent."

Marc moved of Hutch allowing him to breathe. After a moment of collecting himself Hutch stood, if a bit shakily and looked around. He noticed a number of wolves surrounded him but he didn't know any of them. He looked back at the larger scarred wolf "Innocent? Innocent of what exactly?"

"You have been played for a fool, my friend." The large wolf stated.

Hutch looked at this wolf angrily his face and fur pitted with mud. "Friend? You have some fucked up idea of friendship if this is how you treat your friends." He spitted out a clump of mud that he hadn't swallowed.

"Winston did not die in an accident." Hutch's eyes widened but it just didn't seem to make sense.

"That…that can't be true. Garth said that he died in accident there were a number of wolves who saw it.""

"That's because they killed him and told you a lie." A new voice said but to Hutch it was strangely familiar, he turned around and saw someone he thought was dead.

"Kate?"


	22. Chapter 21: The truth revealed

Alpha and Omega: Lone Wolf

**A/N: Hi there guys! I don't know what it is but i'm sure there is a relation between fanfiction and authors having major dramas with family or medical issues when their close to completing their story. I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I would like to apologize for that. Unfortunately I had a set of very stressful events one after another which stopped me from dedicating time to write this story in the last 2 weeks. But enough of that, here is my next chapter for Lone Wolf. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: The truth revealed

"Kate?" Hutch was completely shocked to see Kate standing before him. He stood stock still; his body almost frozen stiff with his front paw raised in the process of turning. None of what happened in the past hour had made any sense to him. Hutch was grateful to see Kate alive, as he had long since lost hope of ever seeing her again. But for some reason the look on Kate's face was disturbing to Hutch, she had lost her bright smiling face that she used to wear and her eyes had lost the kindness to them. Kate definitely did not look happy to see him.

"Yes Hutch. It's me. Even if you did not know my father was killed. How do you explain Garth being able to walk all over you?" Kate said her tone full of contempt. Hutch felt hurt, Kate had never spoken to him in such a way and with the information that these new wolves and Kate were telling him he felt ashamed that he didn't try more to fight against Garth.

"I tried to Kate, I swear. But Garth had turned the pack against me; they saw me as a separatist and Garth as the one unifying the packs." Hutch begged trying to get someone on his side in this very one sided conversation. "I was put on patrols further and further away from the valley. I haven't seen a member of our pack in a week and even then I was under guard. It's like I'm a lone wolf in my own pack." Hutch said his ears flattening against his head until a sound came from behind him and he looked up.

"Hmph, a lone wolf wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity like you are now, Hutch." The large wolf said moving past Hutch to sit with Kate.

"You don't know what I've been through! You don't even know who I am, who are you anyway to judge me?" Hutch snarled he did not trust this wolf.

"Ah Hutch, you have had a cut from a thorn compared to what I have experienced. No one from our pack cared much for me before. I didn't even get a welcome home last time I was gone." Hutch was irritated by how cryptic this wolf was speaking, but he said _our_ pack?

"It's Humphrey, don't you remember me?" Humphrey said when Hutch was not getting the hint.

Hutch's eyes widened and then blinked several times "H-Humphrey… but you were… you aren't…you can't be…that's not…" Hutch trailed off when Humphrey interrupted him.

"Possible? Really Hutch? I may have been an omega but I'm still a wolf. I was banished from the pack by Garth and I spent a long time planning my revenge, but I never made a move south, it was Kate who opened my eyes and brought me back my spirit." Hutch looked completely bewildered and his mouth hung open as Kate added "I love him, Hutch, that's why I left to find him. Humphrey is my mate." Hutch looked from one to another but eventually shook his head and straightened up.

"This is a lot to take in, but, I trust you Kate and I hope you trust me."

Kate glared at Hutch and moved forward to Hutch until he could feel her breath on his face. "That remains to be seen. We are here for one purpose. We are here to kill Garth. You are either with us or against us, attempt to sway my decision and I will kill you where you stand."

Internally Hutch was terrified of this new Kate but he simply let out a breath and nodded.

Kate turned to Humphrey "Keep an eye on him. I'm going on ahead." Kate moved away from Hutch and Humphrey before calling out to all the northern wolves "Move out."

The northern wolves started to follow on after Kate while Hutch and Humphrey stood in the middle as a sea of white wolves moved past them.

Hutch had no words to describe what he was feeling right now but the sheer amount of wolves that passed by was overwhelming. He looked back to see that Humphrey was staring at him with one eye closed. Hutch tilted his head in confusion but was still annoyed at how he was treated before. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he growled.

"Kate told me to keep an eye on you, and that is what I'm doing." Humphrey smiled.

Hutch shook his head realising this must be Humphrey, obviously his new appearance hadn't removed the omega that was inside him. Humphrey approached him and gave him a once over. "Sorry about all this."

"You just gestured to all of me" Hutch said growling.

"Well Kate and I weren't sure if we could trust you but it seems that even though he died you are still loyal to Winston." Humphrey nodded approvingly.

"You could have just asked." Hutch said brushing some of the mud out of his fur.

"Yeah well we tried asking Sirius and well… he gave the wrong answer." Humphrey stated matter-of-factly.

"You encountered Sirius? He is a nasty piece of work, what happened?" Hutch said wondering what had happened to the eastern wolves he had seen the other day heading north. They had given him a lot of grief on his patrol mocking and taunting him, he had since learned to ignore the insults.

"Kate ripped his tongue out through his throat." Humphrey said looking out after where his mate had gone.

Hutch did a double take and stared after where Kate had gone "What happened to her?" he whispered.

"You didn't see Winston's body. Something snapped in Kate when she found her father dead." Said Humphrey to Hutch. "Be careful around her, she won't see reason until Garth is dead. She won't even listen to me." Humphrey frowned.

Hutch studied Humphrey for a moment he had noticed the scars before but on closer inspection he saw smaller scars all over his body "You've been through hell Humphrey, what happened to you?"

Humphrey broke out of his thoughts and smiled at Hutch "Garth happened." Humphrey gestured to the scars on his face with his paw. "I spent a long time up north as a lone wolf, that kind of an environment can change the happiest of omegas into a cold blooded killer. Not the proudest moment of my life, but I didn't realise what I had become until Kate found me." Humphrey frowned with the memory of meeting Kate in the North and how he acted fresh in his mind.

Hutch listened intently to what Humphrey had told him as they started to move in the direction of the valley, sure he was still pissed off about his treatment before but it sounded like Kate and Humphrey had been through a lot. But, the more he thought about what Humphrey told him he suddenly started connecting the dots and a sudden fierce anger rushed through his veins "That snake! Garth planned this from the very beginning!"

Humphrey nodded in agreement "Indeed, now you know why we are so hell bent on making Garth pay, he played everyone for fools and manipulated the packs… I'm sure most of the eastern wolves don't know what's really going on."

"This changes everything, this isn't an invasion, and we can turn the packs against Garth and drive him from the land!" Hutch felt better about his situation, this was not a quest of vengeance, this was the pursuit of justice.

"That my friend is exactly what we plan to do." Humphrey and Hutch picked up the pace so they could catch up with the others and begin the liberation of the united pack.

**_**FURTHER SOUTH**_**

Kate had had enough with grief, the pack that was her home had turned against her and even Humphrey wasn't helping. Humphrey and the rest of the northern wolves wanted to be cautious but Kate pushed ahead, saying that she would scout ahead. The truth was she wanted Garth dead and she wasn't going to be patient. She moved stealthily through the bushes and tall grass, scanning this way and that; looking for any sign of Garth.

Then something caught her eye, a brief glimpse of a white coat of fur. Kate wheeled around ninety degrees and moved quickly under a tree branch that had broken up the ground beneath it allowing Kate to squeeze underneath but remain hidden from all directions. She peered into a small clearing and saw something that sent a flood of emotions through her: sadness, regret, anger but the strongest of all was betrayal. There, several metres in front of her was Lilly. She looked a lot different to how Kate remembered her, she seemed taller and strong, her legs and body showed off the toned muscles beneath her fur. The fur on her head was worn back, showing the violet in her eyes. She was giving orders to a pair of eastern wolves. So it was true? Garth and Lilly were together on this?! How could she do it to her own father?

The rage that was building up inside of Kate was begging for release, Kate narrowed her eyes and waited painstakingly for the eastern wolves to leave.

The wolves were given their orders and left carrying out whatever orders Lilly had given them. Lilly was alone; now was her chance.

Lilly didn't even get a chance to dodge; she had just sent two of her wolves on a patrol to the west but as she turned to leave a wolf barrelled into her hard. It took a moment for Lilly to gather herself and her surroundings; she was pinned to the ground by something or someone. Her vision had finally come into focus and she saw someone that made her blood boil. Kate was standing over her, snarling.

"You!" Lilly managed to let out before she gave into her anger and quickly pushed Kate off her. Kate didn't let up that easily and tried to counter by charging at her. Lilly attempted to slide out of the way to swipe Kate's legs out beneath her, but Kate countered again by jumping wide of the sweep and bringing her paw around to connect with Lilly's muzzle, the hit was hard but not hard enough as Lilly used the momentum to spin and kick her hind legs into Kate's exposed stomach. Both wolves fell back and just stood their staring at each other, hackles raised for a few moments before either one of them spoke. "How dare you come back here, after everything you have done?!" Lily shouted at her sister through gritted teeth.

"How dare I?" Kate snarled back "I'm not the one sleeping with the enemy! Our father would be ashamed to see you now, married to that…that monster!"

"You will not speak of my mate that way Kate! Garth and I have done more than you ever did! We united the packs! You would rather split us apart and go to war, so you could go searching for your dumb omega boyfriend who you were too ashamed to be with."

Kate eyes widened in shock as Lilly spoke of a fellow omega with such disdain but the shock quickly receded and anger replaced it. "Humphrey is my mate now Lilly and he is here with me now!"

"Well where ever he is, I don't care, you are not welcome here." Lily growled at her sister in warning.

Suddenly a sly smile crept across Kate's face "Oh I know that, but I'm here on a matter of justice."

Lilly tilted her head slightly but quickly masked the confusion "And that would be?"

"Our father is dead and it is all Garth's fault. By the end of this day he will be dead as well. I am going to kill him." Kate glared at Lilly.

Lilly's mouth hung open for a second before she roared at her sister "You will never lay a paw on my husband! Not while I'm still breathing."

Kate looked at the ground for a moment and then looked up to her sister and in a low voice said "So be it."

Both wolves lunged towards each other and the clearing was filled with the sounds of their fight. This was not however the play fights of the sisters' puphood. This was a fight with intent on harming the other and blood would be drawn.

**_ **Back with Hutch and Humphrey**_**

They had both travelled past most of the Northern pack by now and Hutch and Humphrey were nearing the front. As Humphrey got closer he immediately knew something was wrong. Tim, Rachael and their children and Leo were all gathered at the front with Becky and Marc slightly further ahead. Hutch and Humphrey quickly moved past the first group of wolves until reaching the two scout leaders Becky and Marc. They both looked guiltily up at Humphrey.

"What happened? Where's Kate?"

"She went ahead." Marc said and Becky added "I tried to stop her Humphrey but she wouldn't listen she said she was going to kill Garth and she would go on alone."

"Oh no." Humphrey's eyes widened in fear but he quickly came up with a plan. "Hutch, come with me, we have to go and find Kate. The rest of you follow on. I have an idea where she might have gone but we need to tread carefully." All the wolves nodded in agreement and Humphrey and Hutch raced ahead quickly picking up the scent of Kate, while the other wolves followed closely behind but kept their distance. Humphrey and Hutch noticed that the tall grass they were going through was starting to get more sporadic and spaced out, they soon entered a clearing and the sight before their eyes shocked them both.

There in front of them were Kate and Lilly, both locked in a death glare with each other, there were clearly signs of a struggle between the two and the scratches and bite marks and both parties suggested to Humphrey that they had been fighting one another with the attempt to maim or perhaps even kill. Humphrey and Hutch moved forward to announce themselves.

Kate looked over and a short sigh of relief came from her as she saw her mate approach her "Humphrey, there does no doubt it now, Lilly here is in league with Garth. She is also to blame!" Kate spit blood from her mouth in Lilly's direction. Lilly growled back at Kate but quickly turned her attention to this new wolf. "Humphrey? Is that you? You look different than I remember… but that doesn't matter you are not welcome here. I know what you are here for and I won't let you go any further. Please escort my sister back to wherever you have come from."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lilly, you see Garth has been dishonest with you." Humphrey said frowning down at both wolves. At this point, Hutch had decided to hang back, he knew better than to stand between two quarrelling females, sisters at that.

"What? You as well Kate told me Garth and I are responsible for my father's death but I know that that is a lie." Lilly glared at her sister.

Humphrey turned to frown at Kate "You didn't tell her Kate? I told you not to take what Sirius said seriously."

"What does it matter Humphrey? This bitch says it is my fault my father is dead." Kate said not even giving Lilly the courtesy of being recognised as her sister.

"He was my father too!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for how Kate has acted but there is some truth in what she has been saying to you. You have been deceived."

"What… what do you mean?" Lilly said as she looked angrily back and forth from Humphrey to Kate.

"Winston did not die in an accident, he was killed… by Garth." Lilly's eyes widened but she shook her head in disbelief. "I saw his body Lilly and so did Kate he had the claw marks that matched with the scars I received from Garth. After all, the reason I left our pack was that Garth banished me."

"N-no that can't be true! You are lying! Garth loves me; he would never do such a thing!" Lilly moved back from where Humphrey and Kate stood.

Just then Hutch decided to move forward "Ma'am I am truly sorry but what Humphrey says is true, I believe him and I would at least ask you to consider it first."

Lilly turned and looked at Hutch in disbelief "You were so quick to side with them? Can't you see they are saying my husband murdered my father just for power?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but when Garth came to report the death of your father something just didn't add up, I'm afraid I can see no other explanation."

Lilly had moved further and further away from the group "Why should I even consider this?" tears had started to stream down her face.

Kate remained quiet and continued to glare at her but Humphrey spoke up. "Lilly, I spent a long time in the north and have been with the northern pack ever since. It was south of there we found the body of Winston. I have several eye witness accounts to confirm this and I am here with Kate and the entire Northern pack to confront Garth." Just then a large group of white wolves started to stream in behind the small group. Lilly noticed them but remained silent searching for any clues on Humphreys face to deny this.

Humphrey sighed, "If you do not believe me then I advise you to ask your husband. But I have one condition."

Lilly looked to Humphrey and then the new wolves that appeared, much to her horror, internally doubt had started to creep in. "Name it." Lilly said.

"I would like the entire pack to be present, and then you can know the truth and Garth will not be able to hide from us."

Lily looked at the ground; she had lost hope now, if so many wolves were against Garth. Part of her wanted Garth to tell the truth; that he loved her and he had nothing to do with what he was being accused of, but she needed to know for sure.

"Fine Humphrey. You have your wish." Lilly said plainly not giving her sister the satisfaction to make a comment she turned to Hutch. "Hutch gather the wolves of the pack in the valley. Tell them it is pack leaders orders. We will see whether my husband is lying or not."

"Yes ma'am." Hutch said and moved off to gather the packs.

"Can I ask you one final thing Humphrey?"

"Of course Lilly, anything you want." Humphrey said sincerely.

"Will you kill him?"

Humphrey looked at Kate who nodded at Humphrey he then turned back to Lilly. "That… remains to be seen."


End file.
